Series of Fluffy Kataang Clouds
by AppleTart290
Summary: formerly Kumai290 My collection of Kataang oneshots expect, fluff, fluff and more fluff Ch. 18 After Katara and Aang get together, Sokka gets a promotion
1. Everyday

Hiya Everyone my names Kumai and this is my Series of Fluffy Kataang Clouds, Wheeeeeeeeeeee!

Well anyways these are basicly a bunch of Kataang oneshots that I think of at random, so I figured may

as well share them with the world. I came up with the title cause Kataang is super fluffy, and clouds Air

plus Water equal clouds...YaY, anyways this first one I did a while back and it's basicly an Aang

reflection piece, kinda poetic, tell me what you think

I do not now, nor will I ever own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but wouldn't it be so awesome if I did

**

* * *

**

**Everyday**

The Young Avatar sat quietly by a dark blue stream, the sun was slowly rising in the east as he simply continued staring at the water flowed on and on far beyond his range of sight. The world seemed to disappear around him as he became lost in his thoughts. As he watched the seemingly endless stream continue to slowly flow, his mind began quickly to wonder to her. Katara, the one who had unkowningly stolen his heart.

_Everyday_

He woke up to see her shining smile in the sleeping bag next to him  
_  
Everyday_

He longed for her to give him one more hug, just so he could feel her heart beat flowing from her chest to his  
_  
Everyday_

He wondered if the kiss they shared in The Cave of Two Lovers had meant anything to her, or if she had just been desperate to get out.  
_  
Everyday_

He wished that the entire world would disappear so he could always be with her with out any interuptions

_Everyday_

He would secretly hide in the trees and watch her waterbend just so he could watch how gracefully she moved with out getting laughed at by Toph

_Everyday_

He would despreatly try anything to get her to notice him

_Everyday_

He wondered how Sokka would react if he every found out how he felt about his sister

* * *

Aang smiled to himself at the thought of Sokka's reaction, but Aang's smile quickly turned into a frown 

when he thought of how Katara would react.

* * *

_Everyday_

He wondered how Katara would react if she knew the truth, would she say she loved him back or would she reject him.

_Everyday _

He wished he could build up the nerve to tell her how he really felt he, but everytime he tried she didn't hear or they got interupted.

_Everyday_

He thought that soon she was going to fall in love with another taller, older, and handsomer man.

* * *

These last few thoughts made Aang's stomach turn he felt as if he was going to cry. A tear began to roll 

down his cheek as he started to hear a voice behind him,

"Aang," the voice called gently behind him. Aang slowly turned around to find Katara standing behind

him. A small blush formed on his cheeks as he turned to face her.

"Yes, Katara" he asked.

"Appa's all packed up so we're ready to leave," she told him, "Come on," she smiled at him and turned

to walk back twoards camp. Aang looked at her as she gracefully walked twoards the others. Aang

smiled and said,

"Some day I'll tell you Katara, someday," a blush slowly formed on his cheeks as he ran after her.

* * *

Okey-Dokely that was my first one-shot, please review and i shall send you...PIE!!!! 

(bounces away)


	2. The Fortune's Meaning

I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!! With Oneshot numero 2. My last oneshot was an Aang reflection piece so guess what this is going to be,...A KATARA reflection piece, this one's alittle different though it takes place in The Fortuneteller between the time when Katara realizes that Aang is infact a very powerful bender and the next morning when the gang leaves, am I the only one who wondered what happens that night. Well anyways this is what I think happens that night.

I do not own Avatar, but if Mike and Bryan would like to give it to me for an X-mas present that'd be awesome

**

* * *

**

**The Fortune's Meaning**

"Wow, sometimes I forget what a powerful bender that kid is," Sokka commented as small bits of ash began falling to the ground around him and his sister.

"Wait...what did you say," Katara asked her brother earnestly.

"Nothing," Sokka said defensivly, "I just said that Aang's one powerful bender." A million thoughts began racing through Katara's head. Mostly about the multiple times she had visited Aunt Wu in the past few hours, and how Aunt Wu described the man she was supposed to marry as a _powerful bender_.

"I suppose he is..." Katara responed to her brother in a dream like trance as she looked in Aang's direction his clothes still blowing gracefully in the wind. The group decided to spend one more night in the village, much to Sokka's displeasure. While Aang and Sokka slept peacefully by Appa, Katara became restless in her sleeping bag with so many thoughts swirling through her mind,

_"Well you can't get much more of a powerful bender than the avatar,"_ Katara thought to herself she looked over at Aang sleeping soundly on Appa's head, she blushed and quickly looked away. _"Katara will you calm down you don't even know if Aang IS the powerful bender you're supposed to marry, besides you don't even know if he likes you that way or if you even like him that way."_ This was true Katara had not thought about Aang having feelings for her, or her having feeling for him..."_okay maybe that's not entirely true," _Katara thought to herself, _"I was about to leave my tribe behind to go with Aang, and I did get pretty sensitive when Sokka called Aang my boyfriend, and I guess maybe I was a little jealous of all the attention Aang was getting from his fanngirls on Kyoshi Island...ugh maybe I do have feelings for him."_ Katara felt her cheeks redden as she remebered a quote from earlier,

**"Stop it Sokka Aang's just a good friend, a sweet little guy, just like Momo," **She bit her lip at the bitter iorny of her words, she was slowly realizing, that Aang wasn't really just a good friend it seemed as though he was becoming something more to the waterbender,

_"How did I not figure out that I had feelings for him sooner," _she thought to herself after thinking about her past interactions with the boy.

Katara couldn't take it any more she had to get away from the camp site for awhile. She crawled out of her sleeping bag. She just needed to take a nice walk to get her mind cleared from the days events. Katara walked away, her feet absenty-mindedly led her to the place where she had her epiphany about Aunt Wu's predictions. Katara stared at the huge lava walls that Aang had turned to rock, _"Wow even though he's not a fully realized avatar, Aang is really powerful," _Katara sighed to herself and blushed once again, _"Katara, stop this, what's next am I going to start planning a wedding,"_ Katara stopped dead in her tracks as soon as this thought came to her head.

"Did I just think that," Katara said to herself, "UGH! this fortune is making me lose my mind, I mean I don't even know if I am supposed to marry Aang, for all I know it could be some other kind of bender." Katara looked up and realized that she was now standing in front of Aunt Wu's doors, "Well Katara who better to help you than the one who gave you the confussion, besides she hasn't been wrong before so why should she be wrong now." Katara said before she began banging on Aunt Wu's door. A light began to flicker on in the top room before a small figure in the shadows seemed to get up and disappear to the floor below, the door in front of Katara opened to reveal Meng, her hair flying in a bunch of random directions and out of her usual braids and in a nightdress, obviously had just been woken up by Katara's knocking. When Meng saw it was Katara who had woken her up from her dream (most likely of Aang) her face changed from tired to annoyed.

"What do you want," Meng said showing obvious irritation.

"Meng I'm so sorry to have woken you up, but can you please go get Aunt Wu," Katara said.

"Aunt Wu doesn't do fortunes at one in the morning, come back when normal people are awake," Meng said, she was about to leave but Katara put her foot in the doorway,

"Please Meng, it's an emergency," Katara practically begged. Meng rolled her eyes as she lead Katara in. Meng walked into a back room and left Katara standing in the middle of the front room. A few minutes later Aunt Wu came into the main room, the moment she saw Katara she screamed,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOT YOU AGAIN GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!," she yelled pushing Katara out the door,

"No please Aunt Wu I need to ask you a question, please just one more question then I promise you I will never come back," Katara said franticly trying to get Aunt Wu to agree.

"You'll NEVER come back," Aunt Wu said checking to make sure she had heard correctly.

"Yes I promise I'll leave you alone," Katara confirmed.

"Fine, what do you want to know," Aunt Wu asked.

"Well," Katara asked shyly as she started to blush, "you said that I was supposed to marry a powerful bender, can you tell me what kind of bender he is." Katara held out her palm to Aunt Wu as she diligently inspected it as if it were some map. Aunt Wu looked for a few minutes until she finally looked up at Katara.

"This is very peculiar," she stated, "On your palms in show that your husband will be a waterbender, but it also says that he will be an earth and fire bender, and on the very top is shows that he will be an airbender." Katara smiled to herself as her eyes driffted away from Aunt Wu.

"That's all I wanted to hear,"Katara said as she walked out of Aunt Wu's shop. Leaving behind a confused Aunt Wu.

About an hour later Katara returned to the campsite where Sokka and Aang were still sound asleep. She crawled back into her sleeping bag and stared at the sky for a minute, before turning on her side to look at a still sleeping Aang about a foot away from her she smiled and said. "I guess this whole day I've been looking for my future husband, when he was right next to me the entire time," and with that Katara fell asleep the smile on her face remaining intact.

* * *

YaY please, please, please review it would make me Soooooooooooooooooooo Happy 

BTW: Thank you so much to H2P2 and nutshak for reviewing the last bit and since I'm a girl of my word I present to you PIE!!!!!!!!!!! (pie starts raining from the sky)

Okay now go review


	3. The Proposal

Okey I'm back with another one shot Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

So this one has been in my head for a long time so I have to write this down. Okay all you really need to know for this one is that it happens post war, (lets say Toph and Aang are 19; Katara is 21; and Sokka is 22) and Aang and Katara have been dating since the end of the war and Sokka and Toph have been dating for about two years in this (yes there is Tokka but it's really slight), and that's all I'm telling you now...actually the title really should give it away...anyways happy reading

Do I really have to say it (lawyer nods)...Fine

I don't own Avatar, but if I did Katara and Aang would be together AND AANG WOULDN'T HAVE SHAVED HIS HEAD

i miss his hair (sniffle)

**The Proposal**

The Gang had just gotten off of Appa to rest for the night. They had just stopped for about two weeks to visit Katara and Sokka's family in the South Pole and the group was now heading twoards an important confrence in Ba Sing Se. Katara had noticed that ever since the group's visit to the South Pole, Aang had been acting strange. He became very figitey around her and blushed when she would simply look at him. Sometimes he would wonder off by himself and not return for hours. Needless to say Katara was starting to get worried about him, so she decided that she would try to figure out what was wrong. Katara casually strolled over to Aang who was sitting on the ground and lighting a fire. Katara sat down next to him and said

"Hey Aang," with a small smile on her face. Aang turned to look at her but quickly looked away with a blush rising on his cheeks.

"Oh hey Katara," he responded nervously as he began twitling his fingers, "So what's up?" he asked while looking into the campfire.

"Um... Aang, I'm starting to get worried about you, you've been acting strangely around me lately, did I do something to hurt you?" Katara asked. Aang looked up at her again, he looked some what shocked.

"Of course you didn't do anything that hurt me," he looked some what saddened at what she said.

"Then whats wrong Aang?" she gently said as she cupped his face in her hands, "I've been really worried about you."

"You don't need to be worried Katara, everything is fine," he said with a small smile on his face as a blush began to form on his cheeks. Katara let out a small sigh,

"If you say so," she said not completely believeing his statement, "but if you ever want to talk about something I'm always here for you." Aang quickly pulled her in for a hug, which startled Katara, but then she started to hug him back.

"Thank you Katara, that means so much to me," Aang whispered in her ear. A small smile formed on the waterbender's face as she held her boyfriend close to her. After a few minutes they pulled apart when they heard the sound of Toph and Sokka returning from a near by village with food and other traveling supplies. Sokka was the first to plop down by the campfire, unbeknownced to Katara he stole a quick glance at the necklace dangling around her neck, it was the same one she had always worn. Sokka sighed just as Toph plopped on the ground next to him,

"Toph and Sokka reporting with food," Toph said loudly as she tipped over a basket causing a bunch of fruit to spill out. Toph and Katara started grabbing fruit and munching on it while throwing a few pieces to Appa, while Sokka totally ignored the fruit's existance and went straight for the meat. Aang however grabbed one mango ate it quicklya and got up. Momo quickly abandoned the piece of fruit he was eating and climbed on Aang's shoulder. Aang started to walk into the forest, as he was walking away he yelled behind him,

"I'm going for a walk, I'll see you guys in a bit."

"Aang maybe you should eat a little more, you haven't been eating much lately," Katara called after him.

"Nah it's okay I'm not that hungry," he said while sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Well maybe I should go with you," Katara said walking over to him so her brother and Toph could no longer hear their conversation, "we could get a little alone time," she said in a rather seducive tone. Aang blushed really hard at the last statement, and seemed to be considering this option, but in the end he said,

"It's okay I'll just go by myself," he said smiling to reassure her that he was okay. She sighed,

"Okay if your sure," she said softly as she watched him disappear into the dark forest._ "I have to follow him."_ Katara decided, she started to go after him but then realized that she had to think up of something to tell Toph and Sokka, she went back over to the two who were chating about some random topic,

"Hey guys," Katara had caught Sokka and Toph attention, "I saw a river as we were flying over, I'm going to go practice some waterbending." Sokka and Toph just nodded and went back to their conversation and Katara ran off in the direction Aang left in. Katara ran as fast as she could to try and keep up with Aang, but she also had to be sure that he couldn't see her, atleast not yet. Soon she reached the end of the forest where the landscape and became a large feild of grass. Katara remained at the edge of the forest behind a large log, luckliy for her Aang didn't wonder off too far from the forest's edge. She watched her boyfriend walk slowly through the grass, which reached almost up his knees. She smiled to herself as she realized how much he had grown since she found him in the iceburg. He now had nice lean mucles, probably from so much training. He had also gotten a lot taller, almost 4 inches taller than her now, and to be honest he was really handsome. She started to blush at her thoughts and decided to get back to her mission. Katara figured that if Aang wouldn't tell her what was bothering him, then maybe he would tell Momo. From the looks of it she was right Aang looked to be talking to Momo, she began to listen in on the conversation.

"Hey Momo thank you so much for helppin me these past few weeks, it means a lot buddy," Aang said as he stroked Momo's head. Momo let out some random chatter in response, "So I finally finished the necklace what do you think?" Aang held up a small light blue ribbon with a metalic charm on the end. Katara couldn't make out what the charm looked like, but now everything made sense to her,

"Aang's going to ask me to marry him," Katara said quietly to herself a huge blush slowly rose through her cheeks, all of her questions of what was wrong with him had been answered.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile**

As soon as Katara left Toph said,

"She's not going to practice waterbending is she?" Her head looking in the general direction of Sokka. Sokka now had a huge smirk on his face.

"Nope," was all he said as the smirk remained on his face. Toph looked at him oddly,

"Why do I have a feeling that you know what's wrong with Twinkle Toes but you're not telling me," she asked. Sokka was now in a reclining position with his hands wraped behind his head to make a pillow.

"Because I do know what's wrong with Aang," Sokka said with that huge smile still on his face, or atleast it was on his face until Toph threw a rock at his head, "Owwwwwwwwwww," Sokka yelled as he rubbed the spot on his head where the rock made contact.

"I can't believe you didn't tell your own girlfriend this critical piece of information," Toph yelled at him and then began to pout. A smile broke out on Sokka's face again as he let out a chuckle and responded,

"The only reason I didn't tell you was because Katara was here." Toph glared at him,

"What does Sugar Queen have to do with this?" Toph asked in an annoyed tone because she still didn't understand what the hell Sokka was talking about. Sokka again let out a small laugh,

"Maybe I should start at the begining." Toph glared at him like he was an idiot and took a drink of water from one of the water skins (that was for drinking not bending),

"Yes the begining would be nice." she said growing more and more annoyed with being out of the loop while taking another drink of water.

"Well while we were at the South Pole, a few days before we had to leave Aang pulled me aside and told me that he wanted to ask Katara to marry him..." Sokka said before Toph abruptly spit out the water that she was drinking.

"Twinkle Toes is proposing to Sugar Queen no wander he's been acting weird," Toph shouted almost too loud. Sokka glared at her, but it took Sokka a minute to realize that she wouldn't respond to that glare,

"Um...Toph I was in the middle of a story," he said some what bitterly.

"Oh sorry, please continue O story master," Toph said sarcasticly.

"Thank you, anyways he said that he wanted to ask our dad for premsion. Well he was too nervous to go it alone so he wanted me to come with him. I agreed to go with him but I told him not to worry because he already thinks of Aang and you as his children anyways. Asking YOUR dad for premission that'd be scary, he'd probably send the dogs on me," Sokka laughed but then he realized he said that out loud. A smirk appeared on Toph's face,

"Continue," was her only word.

"Um...yeah I was so excited because that means that I fnally get to have a little brother, I always wanted a little brother to do guy stuff with, but I got saddled with Katara. So anyways Aang and I decided that the night before we left the South Pole was when he was gonna go ask my dad and when I would show up as moral support."

"Hmmmmmmmmm that explains why he was nervous wreck at dinner that night," Toph laughed to her self, "he could barley hold his chopsticks."

"Ahem," Sokka said rather annoyed that Toph had interupted him once again.

"Ugh...sorry, just continue with the story." at this comment Appa let out a loud groan, "see Appa wants you to continue the story too." Sokka appeared as though consindering weather to go on with the story,

"Fine anyways after dinner I pulled my dad aside and the three of us went into my room." Sokka started to laugh, "I have never seen Aang so nervous, he couldn't even put together a full sentance. So I kinda had to talk for him, for the first few minutes of the converstation, but eventually he got his confidence back and my dad approved and everyone went home happy." Sokka said with the grin still on his face, "So for the past three weeks, that we've been heading twoards Ba Sing Se, Aang has been going off by himself to work on the engagement necklace he's planning on giving her and practice how he's gonna ask her."

"Hmmmm...that explains a lot, I bet he'll propose once we get to Ba Sing Se, I mean who would want to get engaged out in the middle of nowhere," Toph analyzed. Sokka shrugged,

"That's probably what he's planning on doing, but you forget we just let Katara follow him."

"This should be very interesting," Toph responded with a smile on her face, "Oh yeah and by the way I'm sure my dad won't totally kill you if you asked him if you could marry me." This made Sokka blush, then he began to think back to when Toph had told her father they were dating.

"Are we talking about the same person?" Sokka asked her sarcasticly. Toph let out a genuine laugh.

**

* * *

**

**Back With Aang and Katara**

Aang had begun rehearsing what he was going to say when he asked Katara,

"Okay Momo, I've been thinking about a bunch of different ways to ask her, so guess I should say them all out loud and see which one sounds the best." Aang said, Momo chattered in agreement. Aang took a deep breath in and began, "_Katara there's something really important that I want to ask you, well you're the best friend I've ever met and I love you and I want to ask you will you marry me?_...Ugh no that's not good, Uh... maybe something like _"Katara you're the sweetest, kindest, most wonderful person I've ever met, I've loved you for as long as I can remember, I want you to be the one that i spend the rest of my life with, Katara will you marry me,_ Ugh no that's not right either!"

Katara watched Aang make a few more blunders at asking her to marry him. She was still totally shocked that he was going to ask her to marry him, but she was thrilled as well and almost burst into tears of joy when she figured it out. Aang was obviously getting frustrated with himself because of all the mistakes he was making. To be honest Katara would have agreed to marry him if he had said any of those proposals, but he just wanted to make this perfect.

"Ugh,...Momo what's wrong with me I can't get the right words to come out, I can barely look at Katara anymore with out getting nervous, and I can't even talk to her with out the fear of saying something stupid like "I wanna be the father of you children." Aang moaned as he slumped into the tall grass.

Katara had a huge blush on her face now, after all it's not every that the man she wanted to marry said that he wanted to be the father of her children. Aang was totally freaked out about the proposal so she figured who better to help him than her. She undid her mothers necklace, placed it gently in her pocket and started walking out of the woods twoards the young man and called to him,

"You know if you needed help proposing to me you could have just asked." Aang just stood there motionless, after a few seconds he slowly turned to face her, he looked down right horrified that she had caught him.

"How long were you there," he asked still mortified at being caught.

"Long enough," she responded, "Now come over twoards me," Aang slowly walked over to Katara avoiding eye contact with her, "Now tie the necklace you made me around my neck," she ordered confidently. He quickly obeyed. She laced her fingers with his, he started to make eye contact with her. "Now repeat after me Aang, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe will you marry me." Aang was still completely shocked, but he repeated what she said,

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe will you marry me." Katara smiled to herself at her achomplishment.

"Yes Avatar Aang, I will marry you." Katara said as she lunged into Aang's arms and kissed him. Aang had finally recovered from shock and followed the suit, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Katara broke the kiss, "Yes Aang I will love you forever, yes I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and yes you can be the father of my children," Aang blushed but before he could say anything Katara pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

YaYness that took forever to write, but it was so much fun to write too. And I owe some credit to Boy Meets World for that "I wanna be the father of your children" line, I can just totally picture Aang saying that. Now please, please, please go review it would make me very, very happy (and yes if you review I will still give you pie) 


	4. Change of Plans

CAUTION If You have not seen Day Of Black Sun DON'T READ UNTIL YOU HAVE cause I'm using a major Kataang spoiler from it

Okay Well ever since the episode appeared on the internet I've been hearing a lot of crud from Zutaraians about how since Katara looked sad after the kiss that she must only love Aang as a brother or whatever, well I have found a major flaw in that theory...SHE FREAKING KISSED HIM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!! When he pulled away she was still in kiss mode, she was just sad because it was a good-bye kiss and he had just before talked about him not coming back. So I've decided to do a oneshot that is based on my opinion of what Katara was thinking, I may put in another part of what Aang was thinking later.

I don't own Avatar

**

* * *

**

**A Change of Plans**

Katara had always been the type of person who liked to plan things out. Being forced to become the matriarch figure of her tribe at the age of 11 had some what forced her into this state of mind. She felt that the better and more organized the plan, the easier it was to get things done. She shared this personality trait with her brother, but he had inherited the ability to come up with ideas faster than she. Weather it was a plan for setting up camp or a plan to take down the fire lord, Katara liked to know there was a plan that need to be executed inorder to achomplish the task at hand. This situation on which she was entering was different from simply setting up camp.

Toph and Sokka had walked back into the subs leaving Katara and Aang to stand alone upon the top of the sub. Katara, being Katara, had planned this out. She had wanted to be alone with Aang for a few minutes, she wanted to talk with him and wish him good luck. She decided exactly how she was going to do that, she would smile at him and tell him how proud she was of him, then she would give him one last hug and give him a kiss on the cheek, and finally she would tell him that she loved him, because she knew Aang felt the same way about her, and she definatly didn't want him to go fight firelord Ozai with out him knowing the truth, just incase something happened. Katara didn't want to think about it to much.

After she decided her plan was perfect she looked over at the boy, their eyes locked for a second and then they both looked away, _"It's time," _Katara thought to her self,

"Aang I..."

"Katara I..."

They had both chosen the same moment to speak, which only increased the akwardness between the two.

"You go first," Aang offered akwardly. Katara smiled and looked at the boy in front of her

"We've been through so many things together, and I've seen you grow up so much, you're not that little goofy kid i found in the iceburg anymore," she noticed that Aang was starting to blush she continued, "I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm really proud of you." She looked at Aang for a moment waiting for a response,

"Everything's going to be different after today isn't it?" Aang stated more than asked. Katara suddenly began to get nervous, she flipped her hair a bit and responded.

"Yes it is,"

"What if..." Aang started to say, trying to get the words out, "What if I don't come back?" Katara knew there was possiblity of Aang not coming back but she just couldn't think about it, it would be too horrible.

"Aang don't say that of course you'll..." she started to say but before she had a chance to think he placed his hand on her shoulder and placed his lips against hers, "...mph!!!" was the only noise she could make at this action. For once in her life Katara had no idea what to do, she was completely shocked, Aang was never one to be so bold, only once at the Firenation dance they once held. Normally he would be shy and flustered around her, but now he was confident and finally able to make his move. When Katara began to slowly get out of her shock she closed her eyes and flowed with the kiss. Unfourtunatly though it seemed that just as she started to kiss back, he pulled away. Leaving her with her eyes closed and lips slightly puckered outward, she opened her eyes and looked at him trying to figure out what the kiss was exactly, then it hit her, she looked away slowly and realized that he was giving her a goodbye and I love you kiss incase he didn't come back.

She watched Aang, with a determined look on his face, blast into the sky prepared to face his destiny. She looked off as he flew further and further away from her. She blushed deeply and realized that the kiss was his way of telling her how he felt about her with out using words, he was too scared to use words and logic for fear of looking stupid, so instead he abandoned logic, and relied on instinct and emotion for just a moment. Then she realized that Aang had ruined her plans on telling him how she felt, but maybe it was better to not have a plan on ocassions such as this, Katara decided maybe it was better to let the heart and the mind lead the way, as one, instead of favoring one.

"Katara what are you doing we're ready to submerge" Sokka yelled behind her and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What?...right I'm on it,"

* * *

Eh...this isn't my favorite one but I just wanted to kinda write what I though was going through Katara's head. Please R&R

And thankith thee to all who have reviewed, may the pie and Kataangness be with you


	5. Connected by Blood

Hiya okey-dokely to everyone who has reviewed so far thank you so much and i present to you PIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(pie starts raining from the sky) you can tell i like making pie rain from the sky can't you ;D. Yes i'm weird anyways here comes my next oneshot. And NO ONE DIES IN THIS ONE SHOT ( 'cept Ozai but he doesn't count as a human being) i know the title may make you think that, but no one does, you'll see if you read this why it's called that.

Okay I don't own Avatar,... yet MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

Connected By Blood

The firelord's throne room exploded in one huge ear shattering burst. It caused all heads that were in the palace, good and evil, to immediatly turn in the direction of the sound, anxiously awaiting their fate and the fate of the world. The once large and extravigant throne room was now filled with rubble, debris, and flames that had yet to be extinguished. On the side of the throne room closest to the throne, the once great Firelord Ozai lay dead, and on the other side of the grand room laid the thirteen-year-old Avatar despreatly fighting to keep his eyes open.

Aang was in a heep on the floor, he couldn't move himself up off the ground. He just laid there waiting, he kept saying to himself he wouldn't have to wait much longer, any minute now she would run through the doors and carry him to saftey, until then all Aang could do was wait. His memory of the battle was very sketchy, and he had no idea how hurt the firelord was. All he knew was that he was hurt badly, he had a large gash on his upper left arm that was bleeding, he had a good sized burn mark on his stomach, the scar on his back was acting up, he had a black eye, his shirt had nearly burned off his body only hanging by a few threads, and he had numorous scratches and brusies the most annoying one was on his lower lip because it made it difficult to breathe through his mouth. But it didn't matter as soon as she came everything would be okay. Almost on cue her voice yelled for him,

"Aang!!!" Katara screamed at the top of her lungs, runnning through the throne room with Sokka, Toph and Zuko close on her tail. They turned their heads side to side quickly.

"Toph where is he?" Katara franticlly asked her friend. Toph was silent for a minute.

"There under those rocks," she yelled as she moved the rocks that Aang had been buried under. Katara ran to Aang as fast as she could with tears in her eyes at the sight of her friend lying on the cold hard ground, hurt and in pain, yet the tears streaming down the girl's face were also tears of pride and joy at seeing her best friend achomplish what was thought to be impossible. She held Aang close to her, the boy let out a small groan showing he was okay. He managed to pull his eyes open and look upon her face. Her light blue eyes were twinkling back at him, in Aang's mind being in all the pain that he was in right now was worth it just to see that look in her eyes.

"Katara?" Aang whispered weakly to her, "I have to ask you something."

"What is it Aang," she asked. A small look of hope filled the young avatar's eyes.

"Did I win?" he faintly asked. Katara couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at her friend's question.

"Yeah Aang you won," she said as gave Aang another hug not caring that he was bleeding on her. Sokka, Toph, and Zuko were now standing behind Aang and Katara.

"Great job Aang,"

"Yeah you kicked his butt hard Twinkle-Toes" Toph and Sokka cheered. Zuko just stood behind with a small smile on his face. Katara looked up at the others and said,

"Come on guys we better go tell everyone else the good news," Katara said as she helped Aang up and put his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist.The group walked together out of the once magnificent Firenation throne room. After a few minutes of walking the group reached where the crowd of Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom fighters were waiting to hear their destiny.

"Hey Sokka," the barley consious Aang softly whispered to his friend who was standing next to him.

"Yeah Aang," he responded.

"It's time for you to redeem yourself in the art of public speaking," Aang said with a small grin on his face.

"What," Sokka asked confused then he realized what he friend was talking about, "come on Aang," Sokka whispered back, "you were the one who defeated the firelord, you should be the one who announces it,"

"Nah, I want one of the best warriors I've ever met to tell everyone, just do me one thing, I want you to scream it so loud that all the other airbenders in the spirit world will be able to hear you" Aang said. Sokka started to tear up a bit and quickly gave Aang a hug. Aang made a squeek of pain, Sokka took notice of this and backed away a bit, "Opps sorry buddy." With a smile on his face Sokka walked up to face the crowd, he tooka deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs, "FIRELORD OZAI IS DEAD!!!" After Sokka yelled that the firelord was dead he ran to his dad and hugged him along with the other men of his tribe. Huge amounts of cheering errupted through the crowd. Friends hugged each other, people wept for joy at the war finally being over. Aang watched everyone hug their loved ones and then realized something, Katara hadn't run off to find her dad and brother, she was still supporting him making sure he wouldn't collapse.

"Katara," the young airbender whispered.

"Yeah Aang," she turned to look at him her eyes filled with tears of joy and a huge smile on her face.

"Go hug your dad and brother," Aang told her.

"What, but what about you?" she questioned.

"Aww it's okay I'll just sit down over there," he pointed to a near by wall, he broke from Katara's hold and hobbled over to the wall using his staff as support. He sat down and leaned against the wall.

"But Aang I don't want to leave you alone," she said softly twoards him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, now go," he said teasingly. Katara leaned down to Aang's level, blushed, and then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She watched as a blush zoomed through the boy's face then she smiled at him. Katara went off to find her father and other tribesmen. As his blush began to die down, he watched all the happy people around him hugging their friends and family, and most crying aswell. Aang's eyelids began to grow extreamly heavy as the sounds of chearing people seemed to die out in his mind he slowly fell into a well earned sleep.

* * *

Aang's eyelids began to flutter open, he realized he was no longer in the Firelord's palace. He took a few moments to take in his surroundings. He was now in an earth tent (probably Toph's doing) and he was laying on Katara's bed roll with a blanket on top of him. He noticed his burned shirt was in a pile on the ground next to him, and he had been bandaged up. He heard in the distance faint sounds of people laughing and music playing. He noticed that someone was grasping his right hand he turned and followed the arm up to see that it was Katara who was holding his hand, and seemed to be in a daydream because she had not yet noticed he was awake. Aang propped himself on his arms and let out a small groan. What ever daydream she was in she immediatly snapped out of. 

"Aang you're awake!," she cried. Her cry startled Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Momo who seemed to have fallen asleep on the left side of him. Momo chattered and climbed on top of Aang's head.

"Welcome back to the world of the consious Aang," Sokka said happily as he patted Aang on the shoulder.

"Great job Twinkle-Toes" Toph said as she gave Aang's shoulder a friendly punch, unfortunatly for Aang this was the shoulder he had the gash on. Aang tried his best to stiffle his squeal of pain but he couldn't. Toph realized what he was whimpering about, "Oh that was the arm with the gash wasn't it, sorry Twinkle-Toes," she let out a nervous laugh. Zuko walked up to Aang,

"Good job," was all he said. Aang laughed

"So I guess you're the Firelord now huh Zuzu?" Zuko let out an exasperated sigh.

"Since you're in incredible pain and just killed the man who gave me my scar I'm going to forget you said that," Zuko said in an annoyed tone, Aang chuckled, "but yeah I guess I am next in line for the throne." Suddenly the music outside became louder.

"Hey what are we sitting around here for sounds like they're starting a party out there," Sokka yelled as he Toph, Zuko and Momo all headed out to the party. Aang attempted to get up but he realized he couldn't.

"Woah, Aang you need to rest for awhile," she said as she gently guided him back to a laying down possition. Aang sighed and did what she said. He soon realized that the arm Toph had punched began bleeding again, Katara must have also took notice.

"Wow, Toph must hit really hard," Katara said as she crawled over to his bleeding arm. She pulled out some water from her water skin and began to heal it.

"Yeah but that's Toph for you," Aang chuckled as he looked at Katara for a minute.

"So Aang, what now?" Katara asked as she patched up his gash.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"The firelord is dead, so what now?" Katara responded. Aang thought for a minute.

"Well I guess I'll have to go between the Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Water Tribes to work with the boring diplomatic peace stuff." Aang sighed.

"That sounds really boring," Katara said, "Oh well I'm sure we'll find some way to make it fun." Aang looked at her some what shocked.

"You're coming with me?" Aang asked her.

"Of course Aang, so are Sokka and Toph, why wouldn't we come with you?" the girl responded.

"It's just that I thought you'd want to go back to your family," he sighed and looked down at his lap.

"But Aang you are family," Katara said while putting her hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Yeah, but come on Katara I'm not a blood relative, don't you want to go back with your real family. I know if I had a family I would want to go see them again," Aang sighed and looked down sadly. Katara looked at him warmly,

"You really miss not having a family don't you," Katara asked as she began to remember the time that Aang had found Monk Gyatso's remains or when he discovered who stole Appa. Aang nodded, as a few stray tears began to fall from his eyes. Katara wrapped her arms around him, "Aang I'm sorry, but I promise that I'm never going to leave you." She looked in his eyes, and saw them still some what teared up, she wished more than anything that she could make those tears go away. Then Katara's eyes widened, she got an idea,

"Aang I'm going to give you a blood relative," Katara told her friend happily. Aang just stared at her like she had just grown a second head. Katara grabbed a small sharp rock that was lying on the ground next to her, and she gave her finger a small cut.

"Katara what are you doing," Aang worriedly asked. Katara ignored her friend as she waterbended (bloodbended) a very small amount of her blood out of her body and bended it into the gash on Aang's arm so it became part of his blood stream. Then she pulled a small amount of blood from a scratch on his face and forced it into her blood stream. When she had finished her task Katara looked up at her confussed friend.

"Now you can't say we're not a real family because we share each other's blood, literally," she gave her friend a cheerful smile, "and family has to stick together." Aang stared at Katara wide-eyed, and then out of no where he hugged her. She was a bit startled but then she hugged him back.

"Thanks Katara," Aang whispered into her ear.

"Hey that's what family does," she whispered back. They held each other for a few minutes and then seperated. "I'm sorry I can't do more to make you feel better, Aang."

"Nah Katara you being the best friend I ever had and staying with me makes me feel better," Aang smiled up at her.

"You know Aang some day you'll met a beautiful girl who you'll be head over heals for," Katara blushed, "and will be head over heals for you, and you both will get married and have children, and then you won't be the last airbender anymore." Katara said as she hugged her friend.

"I think I may have already found her," Aang whispered to himself.

"What'd you say Aang?" Katara asked pulling out of the hug.

"Um...nothing," Aang blushed, then he took a deep breath and said, "no actually it is something, something very important Katara." This caught Katara's attention, she blushed lightly, having an inkling of what he was going to say, then reponded,

"Yes Aang?" Aang gulped then took another deep breath.

"Look Katara when I fought Ozai I did it to save the world, but more than that, I did it for you." he looked up at Katara her face telling him to continue he blushed harder and continued, "I guess what I'm trying to say is um...i..." Aang took one last deep breath, "I love you," Aang quickly looked down not wanting to make eye contact for fear of being slapped or yelled at. But when neither of these things came he decided he should look up. He looked up at her face, she had a huge blush across her face and tears seemed to be forming in her eyes. Aang felt horrible he decided he should try and salvage what may be left of their friendship, because the last thing he wanted to do was lose her,

"Katara, I'm sorry, it's really okay if you don't feel the same way i under-..." he was cut off by Katara softly pressing her lips against his. His eyes were widened with shock, but then as the shock retreated his eyelids began to close as he began to fully experience the kiss. Her lips were as soft as a feather and tasted like sugar, the two stayed like that for a few minutes feeling as though the world around them had disappeared, until they heard a knock on the earthened door,

"Hey Katara is Aang asleep?" Sokka's voice called from outside. Aang did the first thing that came to his head. He broke the kiss, laid down on the bed roll and pretended to be asleep. He left Katara in mid pucker, when she realized what had happened she chuckled to herself and called to her brother who was still outside,

"Yeah Aang's asleep." Sokka walked in and sat down next to Katara.

"So how's he doing?" Sokka asked

"He's doing fine, but he needs to rest more," Katara reponded. A mischevious grin appeared on Sokka's face.

"Oh then maybe you should go to the party and I'll keep an eye on him so he can get some more rest." Sokka told his sister. Katara looked at him oddly.

"No it's okay I'll stay with him, but what do you mean he'll get more rest if I'm not here?" she asked. Sokka looked from Aang, trying to pretend to be asleep, to his sister.

"Oh nothing," Sokka said sarcasticly as he got up and turned to leave, "by the way Katara you got some of Aang's blood on your lips." Sokka walked out of the tent laughing to himself. Katara suddenly remembered Aang's bloody lip from earlier, the preasure that she had put on it must have caused it to bleed again. She blushed because her brother had found out and was most likely heading off to tell Toph, so they could laugh their butts off together. Aang used his arms to prop himself up out of his 'pretending to be asleep.' They looked at each other for a moment waiting for the other to say something, after a few minutes Aang decided he would say something,

"Um...so," he said nervously, "I guess Sokka knows." The two both started blushing.

"Yeah I guess we're not very good at being secretive, I mean we've only been together for about 2 minutes and Sokka already found out." Katara said while giggling, Aang suddenly realized what she had just said.

"Wait, does that mean you feel that way about me too," a huge blush crawled over both of their cheeks.

"Um...well...I," Katara said nervously while twirling a lose strand of her hair with her pointer finger, "...yeah i do." Aang smiled at her and grabbed her hand in his, Katara seemed to be waiting for something,

"Aren't you going to say it Aang?" she asked him

"Say what?" Aang asked back. A smirk appeared on her face,

"Baby, you're my forever girl," she responded. A huge blush rose through Aang's face as he remebered a daydream he had, had just before the Day of Black Sun invasion,

"Um...was I talking out loud when I was in that daydream a while back," Aang asked with a huge blush on his face.

"Yep, now say it I think it was really cute," Katara said with a smile. Aang grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Baby, you're my forever girl," Katara burst into a fit of giggles, but she was scilenced when Aang placed a soft kiss on her lips. After a few seconds the two parted, Katara smiled at Aang who let out a yawn,

"Sokka's probably right Aang, I should go so you can get some rest," Katara said as she kissed his cheek and started to leave.

"Wait Katara," Aang called after her, "um... if you don't mind I'd really like it if you'd stay with me." A small smile appeared on his face, Katara smiled back

"Sure Aang I'd be happy to sit with my new boyfriend," Katara said as she sat down beside Aang and grabbed his hand. Aang smiled again,

"Boyfriend... I like the sound of that," Aang said as he drifted off to sleep, Katara couldn't help but giggle, because she also liked the sound of it.

* * *

okay all I have to say is I COULDN'T RESIST!!!!!!!!!! "Baby you're my forever girl," is the greatest pick up line in the history of forever. Since NaD was so awesome I just had to throw in some stuff from the fake confession. And the idea of Katara finding some good in bloodbending by using it to become Aang's 'blood sister' to make him feel better made me happy cause it seemed like it'd be so sweet and fluffy. I don't know if the title really fits very well but i figured since blood keeps coming up in the story...eh whatever 

Thanks 4 readin'

And

PIE & Kataang ROX ;D

edit:

Okay I was just going to wait unil anyone asked this before I answered, (I wanted to see if it would occur to anyone) and Aangsfan asked so I will tell everyone.

"If Katara and Aang share blood does that mean they're related?"

Technacally No, because it would be the same principle between a blood donor and a blood reciever in a hospital setting. Just because the donor gives blood to the reciever doesn't make them related. I just thought it'd be sweet for Katara to find some goodness in bloodbending and use it to make Aang feel better.

Okely Dokely ;D


	6. Something Wonderful

hiya everyone new one shot is coming twoards you ;D

Okay for this one all you gotta know is that this takes place about a year after "The Proposal" and Katara and Aang have already been married (cause we all know it's gonna happen). And this Kataang (Duh why else would it be in Fluffy Clouds if it wasn't) Very, very, very slight Tokka and some Toph/Katara friendship.

...Oh Come on how could anyone possibly think that I own Avatar!

* * *

Something Wonderful

Katara and Aang had arrived at the Be Fong estate on a bright and sunny morning, they had dropped Toph and Sokka off there about two weeks ago for a visit, much to Sokka's displeasure, Toph's dad had never really come to accept Sokka as Toph's fiance.

As Katara and Aang were walking twoards the Be Fong estate Aang whispered in Katara's ear,

"It's almost too bad we have to pick them up, we won't be able to have many nights like that with them around." Katara blushed badly and punched Aang in the arm. Aang laughed

"Have you been taking punching lessons from Toph?" Katara smiled at him,

"As a matter a fact I have," she said proudly. The two burst out in laughter as they approched the Be Fong's elaborate door, Aang knocked and almost instantly Sokka slammed the door open and ran through the door frame and pulled his sister and brother-in-law into a hug.

"Oh guys I'm so happy to see you two again, okay great let's go!" Sokka said immediatly running twoards Appa.Toph walked through the door frame.

"That bad huh?" Katara asked the girl.

"Yeah, my dad wouldn't stop interogating him," Toph laughed to herself, almost immediatly she stopped and began to look wide eyed at the couple with her sightless eyes, then suddenly a grin appeared on her face. She walked over to Katara and hugged her,

"It's good to see you again Sugar Queen," Toph said. Katara couldn't believe that Toph of all people had willingly given her a hug. Toph pulled away and walked over to Aang,

"Good to see...er i mean feel you too Twinkle-Toes," she said as she gave him a friendly punch in the arm, "Good job, I didn't know you had it in you" she said, then she ran over to Appa. Aang and Katara looked at their friend confussed.

"I wonder what's gotten in to her," Aang asked. Katara shrugged back at him as they ran after their friends. The group had climbed on Appa and took off

"So how was your guy's visit," Aang called from Appa's head half jokingly

"Hey I'm not dead so I call it a success," Sokka responded while lounging on Appa's saddle. A few hours later the Gaang stopped to eat lunch, the group had started setting up a picnic lunch, when Toph came up to Katara and said,

"Hey Katara um... there's a town near by and I was wondering if we could maybe go get some tea together and do some of that girl bonding stuff you like?" Toph said with a smile. The others looked at her shocked, Momo was so shocked that he fell off of Appa.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH TOPH," Sokka yelled. Toph rolled her eyes

"Chill out Sokka, I just want to talk about a few girl things with Katara."

"Well then what are Sokka and I supposed to do?" Aang interjected

"I don't know find some way to entertain yourself, because I need to talk to Katara with out you idiots around." Toph yelled and with that she grabbed Katara and the two girls left leaving behind a confussed Sokka, Aang, Appa and a REALLY confused Momo.

"Women...I will never understand them," Sokka mumbled to himself.

* * *

After a few minutes walking the two girls reached the town, they found a small cafe and the two sat down for tea, 

"Um... so Toph whats up?" Katara asked, wondering what was so important that Toph would be willing to go through girl-time for. Toph looked up at her friend and seemed to get really nervous.

"Er...uh...well Katara you know how I can feel vibrations in the earth with my feet,"

"Yes Toph I've noticed that you are able to do that," Katara said sarcasticly, Toph put her hand up to tell Katara not to speak until she was done. "Well anyways I am also able to sense heart beats with my bending, and well... when you and Aang arrived at my parent's house to pick Sokka and I up I noticed something about the heart beat in your body." Katara gave Toph a horrified look even though she knew Toph wouldn't be able to see it,

"Toph is there something wrong with my heart," Katara asked purely horrified at what Toph had told her,

"Oh No, no, no, Katara your heart beat's fine," Toph said, she took a deep breath and continued, "It's not your heart beat that I'm talking about Katara,... it's the other second heartbeat inside you..." Katara looked at her friend confussed then suddenly the realization hit her,

"You mean I'm..." Katara said as her hand flew down twoards her abdomin.

"Looks that way..." Toph replied with a smirk on her face, "Looks like you and Twinkle Toes were having some fun, while we were gone."

"Toph!" Katara yelled while blushing furiously.

"I'm just saying," Toph said while she put her hands up playfully in defense. Luckily for Toph before Katara could yell back the waitress came back with their tea. As soon as their waitress left Katara looked down at her lap trying to process this huge news. Toph looked in her friend's general direction with concern.

"You okay Sugar Queen?" Toph asked, taking a sip of tea, Katara looked up at her friend,

"Yeah, I'm good,...I just don't believe that...I'm going to have a baby," Katara told her friend, the words sounded surreal to the girl, as she placed her hands on her abdomin and went into a dream like state.

"Well believe it, the earth never lies my friend," Toph said,

"I wonder how I should tell Aang," Katara said as she started to think about how Aang would react to the news, Katara smiled at the thought of his reaction, she decided either a stupid grin would be on his face for the next week or he would faint. She laughed to herself as she took a sip of her tea, Toph sighed,

"Katara come on just go up to him and say..._Aang congragulations you've knocked me up I'm having your kid._" Toph said imitating Katara's voice and ended with a grin on her face, Katara just glared at her friend

"Thanks Toph now I know exactly what I'm NOT going to say," Katara replied in an annoyed tone.

"Oh come on what could be more head on than that," Toph whined at her friend.

"Yeah that's head on but it's also extreamly crude," Katara snapped back at her friend. Toph just shrugged,

"Hey, no one ever said making children was polite." Toph said as she took another sip of her tea. Katara didn't want to talk to her friend any more. Katara got up out of her seat,

"Toph I'm going for a walk for awhile, I need sometime to think, if the guys ask where I am, make something up ." Katara told her friend,

"So you want me to lie to the father of your child and my fiance," Toph responded.

"Yeah that's basically what I want you to do," Katara said

"Okay." Toph said with a grin on her face. Toph got up too and the girls left the money for their tea. The two girls left the cafe and started off in their seperate directions, but before Katara got very far away from Toph she heard her blind friend call back for her,

"Wait Katara," Toph ran back twoards her friend, "I never did say congrulations."

"Thanks Toph," the two girls hugged then a minute then they seperated, Katara instantly saw Toph's thinking face appear,

"Hmm...Aunt Toph kinda has a ring to it doesn't it," Toph said, then she ran back twoards to where the guys were. Katara couldn't help but smile at her friend as she walked off to think,

_"Wow I can't believe this is really happening, Aang and I are going to have a baby," _Katara continued to walk through the town dreamily, as thoughts of her child and parenthood continued to zoom through her head.

* * *

Katara took a deep breath in _It's Now or Never Katara _she thought to herself, "Aang I need to tell you something really important." She told her husband who was sitting across the table from her at an Earth Kingdom diner a few blocks away from where she and Toph went to have tea earlier that day. Sokka, who was sitting next to Aang stared at his sister and waited for Katara to continue, while Toph who was sitting next to Katara had a knowng smirk on her face. Katara took notice of Toph and Sokka, "Um... do you wanna take a walk Aang?" she asked, obviously wanting to get away from her knowing friend and her curious brother. 

"Um...okay," Aang responded as he got up and followed his wife. Katara and Aang could hear Sokka whine about not being let in on the secret, that is until the waitress returned with Sokka's dinner then he completely forgot. Katara rolled her eyes as she heard the sounds of her brother wildley scarfing down his food. She and Aang walked out of the diner and continued walking hand in hand for a few minutes. Katara suddenly realized that she was going give this huge news to Aang with out a clue on how to say it with out causing him to faint, Toph had said that Katara should just face it head on, but that was typical thing for an earth bender to say. Katara was still a little bitter that the earth bender had found out the big news, before Aang, actually Katara was mostly bitter about the fact the Toph had found out Katara's big news before she had even found out! But Katara decided it technacilly wasn't her friend's fault. Aang and Katara stopped,

"So Katara what's wrong," Aang asked with concern. Katara could feel a blush rushing through her cheeks.

"Nothings wrong Aang, um...actually something's wonderful,"

"That's great, what is it?" He asked curiously

"Well Aang there's something that you need to know," Katara started to say, "Um...well it's about what Toph wanted to talk to me about, you see when she walked out to meet us this morning, she um...sorta...felt something inside of me,"

"What are you getting at Katara?" Aang looked at her confussed. Katara sighed Aang was a little slow today,

"Aang give me your right hand," she told him. He looked at her oddly but did as he was told, she took a deep breath in and then placed his hand gently on her abdomin. After a minute Aang's eyes widened with realization, and a bright red blush crossed his face,

"Katara are you..." Aang started to say, Katara smiled and nodded. A huge grin appeared across Aang's face as he started talking excitedly "Wow Katara, Wow...How did this happen, well I know how it happened but, Wow you're having a baby...and I'm gonna be a father." An incredibly stupid looking grin was on his face,

"Yeah," Katara said trying her best to hold in a laugh at her husband's excited antics. Aang bent down twoards her abdomin, and he seemed to be talking to the unborn child.

"Hey lil' guy...or girl, I guess we don't know what you are yet, but anyways I just want to say hi, and tell you I love you, and I promise that I'm gonna be the best daddy ever, airbender's honor," Aang said with a smile. Katara giggled at her husband and bent down to the level that he was currently at,

"You know the baby doesn't have ears yet," she pointed out.

"I don't care I just want him or her to know how much I love them," he said with a smile. Katara chuckled to herself as she placed a hand on his head,

"You're a sweet dork you know that, but you my sweet dork," she said as she kissed him softly on the lips. After a minute the two parted and stood up,

"Do you think we should head back to Toph and Sokka," Katara suggested as she looked at Aang, who still had the stupid grin on his face,

"Sure, if the mother of my child wants to go back to the dinner, then by golly we will go back to the diner" he said as he took his wife's hand.

"Dork..." Katara said jokingly twoards him

"Your dork..." Aang said still wearing his stupid grin

"Yep, my dork," she responded with a smile.

The two started walking back to the diner,

"So how do you think Sokka will react?" Aang asked, a smirk appeared on Katara's face,

"He'll faint, with out a doubt he'll faint," Katara said, the two burst out into laughter at the thought of Sokka's reaction to becoming an uncle.

* * *

Um...yeah I have nothing to say right now, cause it's late and I'm tired so i will write a comment later. But I just have to say that I love the idea of Aang being a total dork at the end it makes me giggle. 

BTW: sorry if there are spelling errors I proof read it but I don't have spell check so yeah

please review ;D


	7. Love Is

Hiya Kumai is back with another one-shot. Again muchas thankies to all who review it makes me very happy. This one is more in the realm of "Everyday." But I'm using a Bible passage (Corinthians 13: 4-13). I had to read it and all the while I was reading it, it was screaming at me KATAANG (okay that my be because I think of Kataang 24/7 but I can't help it), so I just had to write this. I understand that not everyone out there is Christian, but no worries, this doesn't mention anything religious it just describes love at it's purest (Kataang ;D).

I do not own Avatar (and Santa won't give it to me for Christmas)

...and if you really think I own the Bible then you are an idiot.

* * *

**Love Is...**

_If I speak in human and angelic tongues but do not have love, I am a resounding gong or a clashing cymbal. _

Even though Aang was the most powerful being in the world, being both man and spirit, he knew with out a doubt that he would never have made it through the war with out his friends especially Katara.

_And if I have the gift of prophecy and comprehend all mysteries and all knowledge; if I have all faith so as to move mountains but do not have love, I am nothing. _

All through out Aang's journey to defeat Firelord Ozai he had to learn about his powers and his role as the Avatar while gaining massive amounts of knowledge and wisdom inorder to figure out how to bring peace to the war-torn world. No matter how dificult it was to figure out what he was supposed to do to save the world, Katara was always by his side trying to figure it out with him.

_If I give away everything I own, and if I hand my body over so that I may boast but do not have love, I gain nothing. _

As the Avatar, Aang was not supposed to have any worldly items. Aang didn't really care though since the monks had already tought him this inorder to have the freedom of air. As long as Katara was by his side he couldn't care less about material items.

_Love is patient, love is kind. _

It never ciesed to amaze Aang with how patient Katara was with him and all of the pain he was forced to carry. Everytime Aang felt guilty about his past Katara would always be there to comfort him and tell him that everything would be okay.

_It is not jealous, (love) is not pompous, it is not inflated, _

Although many girls flirted with Aang because of his status as the Avatar, Katara never got jealous at his politeness twoards them, because Katara knew that no matter what those girls said Aang would always be her's and her's alone.

_it is not rude, it does not seek its own interests, it is not quick-tempered, it does not brood over injury, _

Even though Jet was a rival to Aang, he still felt bad leaving Jet in the Di Lee's headquarters, besides the fact that a man who tried to do good was dying unjustly, Aang knew that it must have really hurt Katara to see him dying before her. He placed a hand on her shoulder showing that he would always be there for her no matter what happened.

_it does not rejoice over wrongdoing but rejoices with the truth. _

"Seeing this family together, so full of happiness and love, it reminded me of how I feel about Appa…..and how I feel about you." Aang said to Katara as they were standing about a mile outside of Ba Sing Se. Katara could feel tears in her eyes as they embraced each other, even though Aang had not told her his feelings for her directly, she knew that is what he ment.

_It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. _

The group was on Appa's head flying quickly away from the now fallen Ba Sing Se, as Katara hugged Aang's dead body in her arms, she heard a small groan coming from his lips. Katara quickly let out a small yelp of excitement as she looked into the boys eyes. From this moment on Katara knew that as long as she and Aang were together they could survive anything.

_Love never fails. If there are prophecies, they will be brought to nothing; if tongues, they will cease; if knowledge, it will be brought to nothing. _

When The Guru told Aang that he had to give up Katara inorder to master the avatar state, Aang knew immediatly that there was no way this could be true. Love was what gave him his strength, love was what convinced him to fight against all odds. Aang left The Guru to save Katara. Aang decided as he was flying away for the Eastern Air Temple that maybe love was a strong enough weapon to win the war with, it had gotten him this far, why couldn't it get him through the final battle.

_For we know partially and we prophesy partially, _

Katara had always wanted some tall, handsome, and charming man to come and sweap her off of her feat, which is why Katara instantly fell for Jet, the first man who fit these characteristics.

_but when the perfect comes, the partial will pass away._

In Katara's first discription of a soul mate she left out one crucial detail, which is probably why it took her so long figure out that her soul mate had been standing right next to her for so long. She forgot to descirbe her soul mate as someone who would always be with her, through life's joys and hardships. Once she realized she had left this point out Katara realized that Aang was her soul mate, (she decided that she could wait for Aang to get taller).

_When I was a child, I used to talk as a child, think as a child, reason as a child; when I became a man, I put aside childish things. _

Through the past year Katara watched Aang grow from the dorkey little boy she found in the iceburg, to a man who had defeated the firelord and stolen her heart.

_At present we see indistinctly, as in a mirror, but then face to face. At present I know partially; then I shall know fully, as I am fully known._

Aang and Katara were standing facing each other in the Cave of Two Lovers, each trying to read the others face to see if they were going to make a move. Both were nervous at the other's recation if they should decide to kiss, but as the lights began to fade the two lovers decided that the time to make a move was now.

_So faith, hope, love remain, these three; but the greatest of these is love. _

Aang had always given Katara faith, faith that balance could be restored to the world and faith in the goodness of humanity. Katara had always given Aang hope especially, when Appa was missing and when he was panicking about facing Firelord Ozai. Love however is something that they shared with each other, love is what kept them fighting, love for the world, love for their friends, and a special love that they shared. Katara and Aang knew that as long as they were alive they would love, and as long as they could love they would be invinceable.

* * *

Okay I think that this one is one of my favorites, idk maybe it's just cause I love this passage or maybe cause it took me a while to fit stories to the verses. 

Anyway PLEASE REVIEW ;D

To all who have reviewed so far...(pie factory explodes and pie starts raining on people)


	8. To Dance or Not To Dance

Squeee I'm getting The Season 2 Box Set for Christmas, no I didn't technaically peek. It's just that went I was sitting next to my wrapped presents I was trying to figure out what I got and when I touched one of them my Avatar senses went off ;D

okey ready or not here comes new oneshot,

Okay does anyone wonder how Aang randomly becomes so swave and bold with Katara. Well my theory is that when his head goes through major changes (in The Headband dance scene wearing the Headband and in the DOBS Kiss shaving his head) it causes him to have random outbursts of boldness ;D

Well this oneshot takes place during the Headband dance party, and Aang's thoughts are in italics

Me: I really wish that I could own Avatar...but...I can not WHY MUST YOU REMIND ME!!!

* * *

**To Dance or Not to Dance**

Aang watched the happy firenation children begin to dance. They seemed very happy being able to express themselves as individuals for the first time. Aang scaned the room making sure that no one was sitting out. A blush rose through his cheeks as he noticed there was one person who wasn't dancing, Katara. Aang was trying to decide if he should go ask her to dance with him or leave her be._ "Should I go ask her to dance with me, no no she'd probably think I'm a dorky kid or something, or worse I might creep her out. No I can't do it." _Aang sighed as he wondered away from the side of the cave where Katara sat. Then almost out of no where Toph appeared.

"Well? are you gonna do it or not," Toph asked him.

"Do what?" Aang asked not bothering to look up at Toph.

"I think we both know Twinkle-Toes, are you gonna go ask Sugar Queen to dance or what?" Toph asked glaring at Aang with her sightless eyes. Aang blushed and began sratching the back of his head in a nervous fashion.

"Well I donno," Aang sighed, "It doesn't matter she probably doesn't want to dance anyways." Toph glared at Aang, looking as if she would hit him at any moment.

"Man you are such an air head Twinkle-Toes," Toph started to yell, "Of course she wants to dance with you stupid!!,"

"How do you know," Aang asked her quizzingly. Toph smirked,

"Fine, I'll tell you, but I'm only gonna tell you this because otherwise you won't ask her. When you were dancing with that firenation girl..."

"You mean Onji?" Aang asked

"Yeah what's her face, anyways Sokka commented that you guys looked like a cute couple." Toph started laughing, "Well, Sugar Queen was totally jealous of you two." Aang was shocked. He knew that he'd been jealous of boys who had tried to get Katara's attention before, but he never thought that Katara would ever be jealous of girls who tried to get his attention.

"Katara was jealous?!?!" Aang asked still shocked.

"Yeah, but don't tell her I told you, she'd probably deny it then freeze me to a wall." Toph said while chuckling.

"Wait, how do you know?" Aang asked eagerly.

"Oh please Twinkle Toes, any idiot could tell she was jealous just by hearing the tone in her voice," Toph said. "Listen do you remeber when you were having problems with earthbending, until you started thinking like an earthbender."

"Yeah,"

"Well this is the same principle, you gotta face this head on. You showed me you had stuff when you stood up to me, now show Katara you have stuff." Toph responded with a smirk. Aang smiled at her,

"You're right Toph, I'm gonna go over there and I am gonna ask her to dance."

"That's the way to talk twinkle-toes," Toph gave him a punch on the arm, "And be sure to show her how confident you are."

Aang nodded and happily walked over to Katara. When Aang reached Katara he took one last deep breath before smiling and extending his hand out to her. He saw her reaction, obviously one of suprise,

"Aang I don't know these shoes aren't really right for dancing," Katara said while playing nervously with her hair. Aang looked at her "_Wow maybe Toph was right she does seem really nervous, that could be a sign that she likes me." _Aang continued to hold out his hand, waiting for Katara to take it. "and I'm not really sure I know how to..."

_"Wow she really does want to dance with me, but it seems like she's just too shy, Wow Katara shy around me who would have thought."_

"Take my hand," Aang said confidently. _"Wow did I just say that Toph would be proud of me,"_

"Well...okay," Katara said with a smile on her face as Aang pulled her out to the dance floor. Then he whispered in her ear, _"_Just Like in Waterbending practice". The two started dancing around eachother, hands touching in the center. It didn't take long for all eyes in the room to be on them, Aang could tell Katara was getting a case of stage fright.

"Aang everyone's watching,"

"Don't worry about them. It's just you and me right now." Aang responded trying his best to follow Toph's advice and act suave. Then Aang noticed that Katara's cheeks had turned a shade of bright pink.

_"Wow Katara's blushing... at me! I can't believe it, maybe Toph was right maybe she does feel the same way about me."_

As the two preformed their dance, filled with cartwheels, flips, and other elaborate movements a certain blind earthbender watched them. Toph stood on the opposite side of the cave leaning against a large wall. A massive smirk had found it's way on her face as she slowly clapped her hands. She then mumbled,

"Good job Twinkle-Toes, you've got stuff."

* * *

(Shrugs) I don't really know, I guess that Aang's boldness was so unexpected (yet awesome) in The Headband that I needed some way to explain it to myself. So I decided that Toph and my theory at the top was what happened. And what can I say, I like the refrence from Bitter Work, I thought that the two challenges went nicely together 

Please R&R ;D

and

Happy Holidays From Kumai to you,

May All Your Wishes Come True ;D

(OMG That rhymed)


	9. Womanbending

Okay I know the title sounds soooooooooooooo weird, but just read it you'll see why it's called that. Besides a yummy serving of Kataangness it also has Aang/Sokka friendship, I've been doing a lot of Katara/Toph friendship I decided I'd switch, also at the end there is a wee bit O' Tokka.

Okay I just wanna say that I've read a bunch of Kataang FFs where the author tries to make Sokka an over protective big brother, but they make him a total jerk about Katara and Aang getting together. I like when Sokka is just a bit over protective that's funny, but a lot of people just go way over board to where he is no longer funny. I think Sokka would be very happy and approve if Katara and Aang got together, cause Aang's a good guy and he obviously loves and respects Katara (Although I think Sokka would tease them a bit, but that's just a sibling thing).

So yep here we go again

CAUTION: There is some spoiling from the Western Air Temple in this, but it's really not that much, you could read this and be able to enjoy the episode.

I do not no will I ever own Avatar

* * *

**Womanbending**

Aang was sleeping in his bed at the Western Air Temple, warm and snug. He had been having a delightful dream about a certain waterbender.

_Katara had told Aang that she loved him, and Aang was holding her in his arms as the two kissed _

and then...

"WAKE UP AANG!!!!!!!," Sokka yelled at the young airbender as he dumped a bucket of cold water on him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Aang screamed, the water had easily woken him up. Aang looked to find Momo in his arms. Momo was obviously not happy at being hugged for most of the night so he freed himself of Aang's grasp and ran out of the room and down the hall.

_"Hmmmm, maybe that's why in my dream Katara's hair was so soft, hey wait a minute I just got woken up from the best dream I've had all week!" _Aang thought to himself.

The avatar glared at the warrior as he proped himself up on his arms, still dripping wet.

"Sokka was there a reason for soaking me," Aang said as he got out of his bed and waterbended the water off of him. Sokka stood in front of Aang with a happy grin on his face,

"Yes there is a reason I woke you up, now come on," Sokka said as he grabbed a half consious Aang and dragged him out of his room. A few minutes later the two arived at the courtyard of the temple where Appa was kept. Aang attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes while Sokka led him to a spot in front of a stone pilar. Aang sat down and asked,

"So Sokka what is this about?" As Aang asked this Sokka ran behind the pilar and came back around holding a piece of chalk and wearing his famous fake beard.

"Are you ready to begin your training pupil Aang?" Sokka said. Aang just stared at Sokka.

"Sokka I have..." Aang started to say before Sokka interupted,

"Sifu Sokka to you," Sokka said proudly. Aang rolled his eyes and continued,

"Okay SIFU Sokka I have a few points to make. First take off the beard, its hard for me to take you seriously with that thing on. Second what training?" Sokka sighed and grumbled as he took off the beard and tossed it to the side.

"Well, Aang since Katara, Toph, and Zuko are teaching you the bending arts. I figure that you are ready to learn the most complicated form of bending known to man, and I decided that I will teach you." Sokka responded with a grin, "Yes Aang I shall teach you the most complicated and deadly form of bending known, I shall teach you Womanbending!" Aang stared at Sokka as the warrior began to write on the stone piliar with the chalk. The words spelled out _Womanbending 101._

"Sokka what are you talking about?" Aang asked his friend. He started to become annoyed at being woken up for this nonsense. Sokka glared at him, Aang sighed.

"Sifu Sokka..."

"Aang, I have decided that I am going to help you with the ladies," Sokka said still smiling. Aang continued to stare at his friend dumbfounded. "Cause lets face it Aang, figuring out all of your Avatar powers is tricky business but it is nothing compared to figuring out how women think. My dad taught me this stuff when I was younger, and I always wanted a little brother to teach this stuff to in return...so I've decided you're the closest thing to a little brother that I'll ever get"

"Sokka I don't know about this, couldn't I just ask Katara or Toph about how they think?" Aang asked. Sokka just gapped at him in horror.

"Of course you can't do that Aang!!!! Toph will blast you through the roof if you do that. For reasons unknown to men, women seem to be insulted when we ask questions about why their minds work differently. And Katara, well, you can't ask her of course, your going to be using my techniques to woo her, you can't let her in on the secret." A scarlet blush rushed through Aang's cheeks,

"Sokka how did you know I liked Katara?" Aang asked in panic. Sokka just glared at him for a moment, Aang rolled his eyes, "Sifu Sokka..." Sokka smiled at Aang.

"Aang trust me it's really obvious you like her," Sokka said, after he said this he noticed a downcast look on the airbender's face, "but...it's also really obvious that she likes you too." A huge smile appeared on Aang's face.

"Really!?!?!" Aang yelped excitedly. Sokka smiled and nodded,

"Yep, and I'm gonna make sure that you sweep her off of her feet."

"You're gonna help me?" Aang asked.

"Of course Aang you're my best friend and Katara's, I know you both will be happy together, now shall we begin." Sokka said. Aang smiled and nodded.

"First rule of women, it they ever ask you how they look the answer is always 'you look beautiful' or something along those lines. If they happen to look hidious just lie."

"Wait but then why would they ask if they just want us to lie," Aang asked, "Not that I have a problem with that, Katara's always beautiful." A small blush began to appear on the airbenders face.

"Yes, Aang that is very good tell her that, gee Aang you learn fast." Sokka said excitedly.

"But it's the truth." Aang responded,

"Even better," Sokka said with a grin on his face, "Now next point, women love sensitivity. I know for a fact that Katara loves it when you blush or act nervous around her. She also loves it when you are sweet twoards her."

"Wait, Katara actually likes it when I blush, I've been trying to stop doing that." Aang said in shock.

"Yeah, she likes it because it makes her feel special cause she's blush worthy or something like that...BUT that is not why we're here my friend. We are here today to get her to blush at you." Sokka stated proudly. A large grin appeared on Aang's face.

"Now the way to make a woman nervous and blush around you is to act like a gentlmen. Be suave, make her feel like she's the most important person in the world, and it is absolutly essential to at least look confident."

"Wait a minute I thought you just said that she liked it when I blushed and got all nervous around her. Now you want me to contradict that?" Aang asked in confussion.

"Yes, I know Aang women are very complex and confusing. It is our job to try and figure them out as best we can. Because if we know how not to tick them off they will be happy with us, and when they are happy with us they give us kisses." A smirk appeared on Sokka's face, "I suppose I can skip over my next point, of kissing women, since it seems you've already mastered that." A huge blush appeared on Aang's cheeks.

"How did you know about that?" Aang asked still blushing. Sokka chuckled,

"Let's just say Toph's getting better at seeing with metalbending, moving on..."

"Aang, time for firebending training!!!," Zuko called, as Toph and Katara followed him. Katara had previously made an agreement with Aang and Zuko that she was to supervise all firebending lessons otherwise there would be no lessons. While the group walked to Aang and Sokka, Katara was glaring at Zuko while Toph was standing in between the two so Katara wouldn't have a chance to strangle him. Luckily Katara had bandaged up Toph's burnt feet so she could walk with out too much pain.

"Now's your chance Aang go up to her and remember what we talked about," Sokka whispered in Aang's ear has he ran over to the pilar to erase the _Womenbending 101_ written on it. Aang thought quickly and dashed over to a flowerbed. He picked a flower and walked back, not wanting to run for fear of damging the flower. He strode up to Katara with a confident smile on his face. Then Aang bowed to her while holding out the flower twoards her,

"You look lovely today Katara." Aang said confidently while grinning. A huge blush rushed through Katara's cheeks as she took the flower from him.

"Thanks Aang," Katara said quietly as the blush doubled. Sokka grined happily at his pupil while Toph walked next to Sokka. Zuko rolled his eyes,

"If you're done flirting, I would like to start firebending," Zuko cried annoyed.

"Alright, alright Zuko I'm comming," Aang said annoyed, then he turned and faced Katara with a smile on his face. Aang bowed to her again and grabbed her right hand in his. He gently kissed her hand then walked off after Zuko. The blush on Katara's face seemed to triple as she cradled the flower that Aang gave her. She followed Aang and Zuko in a dream like state, completely forgeting to glare at Zuko. That left Toph and Sokka standing together.

"What did you do?" Toph asked Sokka. A smirk appeared on Sokka's face,

"Just teaching Aang a few things about ladies," he responded. Toph started laughing,

"Oh please how could you possibly teach Twinkle-Toes that?!?! You're not exactly a Ladies Man Sokka." Toph scoffed.

"Oh really," Sokka replied clearly insulted by this comment. "You don't think I have skills when it comes to women."

"That is correct, I do not think you have any skills when it comes to women" Toph replied. Sokka smirked,

"Toph, you look nice today." Toph looked at the warrior shocked,

"Huh?"

"You heard me, you look pretty today." Sokka repeated. Just as Sokka expected a huge blush raced across the girl's face, though she attempted to hide it beneith her bangs. Then something Toph had never expected to happen, happened. Sokka gave her a kiss on the cheek. The blush on Toph's face doubled, she didn't know what to say. She couldn't figure if she should blast him through the roof or give him a kiss in return. While Toph was trying to decide what to do Sokka had walked off with a giant smile on his face,

_"Yep Aang and I could defenatly have a way with ladies."_

_

* * *

_

Oh come on you know Sokka and Aang are total Ladies Men...and then there's Zuzu...he's a dweb but we still love him (sometimes...).

Anyways I just thought the idea of Sokka teaching Aang about women was hilarious. And if there are any women who feel insulted by this I am sorry this is not supposed to be insulting at all. I'm a girl and I think this is hilarious (since most of it is true, atleast for me), but I just want to say that just incase I hurt anyone's feelings.

Please R&R

edit: thanks Aangsfan for pointing out my mispelling of sifu


	10. Pieces of a Puzzle

This is post war a few years into the future, Katara and Aang are dating ;D I did this for a FF contest at Kataang Pool. The theme was Past, Present, or Future of Kataang. Mines not totally obvous but I did all three.

I own nothing...

* * *

**Pieces of a Puzzle**

Aang just sat there, saddened, alone, and humiliated...

after the incident he just ran. He didn't really take notice of exactly where he was going, he just couldn't bear to hear Katara's reaction to what had happened. After about five minutes of running at top speed through a dense Earth Kingdom Forest he collapsed and cried. Aang cried until his system could no longer produce tears. Then he sat up and brought his knees to his chest,

_"Maybe it'll be better this way," _Aang thought, "_Now maybe she can find someone who can be faithful to her." _Tears began streaming down his eyes again. _"Well technaclly this wasn't my fault, it was er...Roku and Ta Min's fault, yeah. Why has Roku been sending so many visions of her to me lately anyways" _Aang sighed, _"No it's not their fault, I'm the one who messed up, I'm the one who called Katara, Ta Min. I'm sure that addressing your girlfriend as the name of your past lover is licence for her to never speak to me again"_ Almost on cue Katara's voice came through some shrubbery behind him,

"Aang, can we talk?" She said calmly as she sat next to him. Aang didn't look at her, he couldn't. Katara took the silence as a yes,

"So...who's Ta Min," she asked still feighning calmness. There was a scilence between the two until Aang finally answered her question.

"Roku's wife," he responded still not looking at her or moving from his position, "he's been sending a lot of visions of her to me lately and I don't know why." Aang didn't notice as a slight wave of relief passed over Katara, unfortunatly it quickly vanished as Aang continued. "Katara, I think we need to break up."

"What, why!?!?" Katara asked franticly.

"Katara, I can never be faithful to you, like you can to me. Katara, I'm the avatar, I've had thousands of previous lives, thousands of previous lovers,... doesn't that bother you! Katara, you deserve someone who doesn't confuse you with a past lover." Katara looked at Aang a moment, her face completely blank.

"No, it doesn't bother me so it shouldn't bother you, Aang you shouldn't feel so badly about this, it was a mistake. I've had past love-life too, remember how I had that crush on Jet." Katara said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders trying to comfort him.

"Katara that's completely different and you know it," Aang said, "You never kissed the guy, I went so far as to have children with these people." Katara put her hands on Aang's cheeks and turned his head so he would look at her,

"Aang the situation with you and your past lives is different too. It's true they were all your past lives, but you are different from them." Katara paused, "Think of the Avatar spirit as a puzzle, and each Avatar as a piece of it. All together they create one spirit, but when you take them apart each piece is unique. Each piece is shaped according to the problems endured, joys shared, and mistakes made. Aang you are not responsible for things that Roku or Kyoshi did. You are responsible for yourself and the problems you face. Aang you are your own piece of the puzzle that fits with all the other avatars, yet it fits within the world around you, your friends, and especially me." Katara said as she smiled at the boy.

"Maybe the Avatar has had many past lovers, but Aang has always been faithful to me, and Aang's the only one I care about. I didn't fall in love with the avatar, I fell in love with Aang."

Aang looked at her as if he was moved by her words but it looked as if he wasn't convinced. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Aang, did you even stop to think about why Avatar Roku was sending visions of his wife?" she asked calmly.

Aang thought about this for a minute. Katara had a point, Aang had been too afraid of having visions of another woman and afraid of his lack of loyalty twoards Katara that he totally forgot that the visions might actually mean something. Well Avatar Roku had been sending images of his wife to Aang...maybe the old avatar was telling the new avatar that he should find a wife of his own. Aang blushed at realizing the meaning of his visions, Avatar Roku wanted Aang to marry. Aang realized that calling Katara, Ta Min was a symbol. Katara was destined to be the Avatar's wife.

"Did you figure out the meaning of the visions," Katara asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry," Aang said.

"It's okay," Katara said playfully, "I understand that there are many other avatar's with many other lovers, but the piece of the puzzle that is you is mine and only mine, are we clear."

"Yep, but only if you are only mine aswell," Aang responded, Katara smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Aang, I love you and you love me, and that's all that matters." Katara said as she leaned and kissed him. The two pulled away.

"I'm sorry Katara I guess I over reacted, I guess I just thought that since I was having visions of another woman I was afraid that I might be able to be drawn away from you. But I realize that no possible force in the universe could drive me away from you and since those visions mean that I'm destined to spend the rest of my life with you, then keep them comming." Aang said, Katara giggled as Aang put an arm around her the two looked up into the starry sky, silently realizing that their puzzle pieces were so small compared to the rest of the universe. Yet the two tiney pieces of Aang and Katara matched each other perfectly so that no force in the universe could ever take them apart.

* * *

Past: Symbolicly Roku and Ta Min are the old Aang and Katara 

Present: When the conversation takes place (well actually it's two years into the future but whatevs)

Future: Meaning of Visions Katara and Aang are destined to be married.

Please R and R

Oh, Yeah and I've noticed that I'm getting kinda a close to 100 reviews, thank you to all who have reviewed it makes me so happy. For who ever gives me my 100th review I will take a request form them ;D.

Edit: Oops Forgot to add this wee bit; I wanna give alittle credit to Artemis Rae. I was reading her last chapter of Shadows where Aang is seeing the Avatar's past lovers. And then I started to think about that a while (like a few months) like how Aang and the Avatar spirit were the same but seperate too and it evolved into this.


	11. Daddy's Angels

**Just Read it...**

**Much Thankies to my new beta Hadriani who got this back to me supah fast ;D**

**BTW: This weekend I'm planing to go through my old stories and fix some of the spelling mistakes**

**I own nothing :(**

* * *

**Daddy's Angels**

A little girl, about two years old was laying in her bed in her parent's apartment in Ba Sing Se, her father's frisky lemur sleeping soundly next to her. Her daddy had been summoned by the Earth King for some task, which is why the girl's family was in Ba Sing Se. The little girl of course had no idea what it was nor did she really care. Although, she did hear her mother mention something about some group called the "Dai Li"...what ever that was. It didn't matter though, she could be happy anywhere. About an hour ago she had been told to go take a nap, but she just couldn't. She wanted to go running or skipping, but most of all she wanted to airbend some more. Daddy had just started to teach her the basics of airbending a few days ago. She was so excited because it looked like so much fun, and her daddy always told her how wonderful she did. That made her feel happy. After a few more attempts at sleeping the girl finally decided that she couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard she tried, so she might as well tryto find her daddy so he could show her more airbending moves. Her soft gray eyes opened as she propped herself up with her short little tanned arms. She climbed out of her bed, careful not to wake the sleeping lemur, as she tied on her little brown shoes. The little rascal quietly began to tip toe out of her room and made her way down the hall in her little yellow dress which hung slightly above her knees and her baggy orange pants. As she reached the door leading outside she began to hear rocks crash into each other outside.

_"It must be daddy!" _The little girl thought. She decided that her daddy must have been practicing earthbending. She ran outside where sure enough her shirtless daddy was earthbending, just as she thought. She knew that she was not supposed to go near her parents, especially her daddy, when they were bending. They had warned her numerous times and she actually listened. The little girl looked at her daddy for a minute and decided that bending was a lot more fun when you have someone to bend with. Unfortunatly though, daddy didn't have anyone to practice with. Auntie Toph was visiting the South Pole with Uncle Sokka and the two groups weren't supposed to meet up for about three more weeks. So daddy didn't have an earthbending buddy. Zuko, daddy's firebending buddy, also wasn't available since he was busy being the firelord. Daddy did have his waterbending buddy however, the little girl's mommy. However daddy refused to waterbend with mommy because of her 'condition'. The little girl was hoping that she could be her daddy's airbending buddy, and it seemed that the position of airbending buddy was open since she and her daddy were the only two airbenders left in the world. Suddenly she noticed something about her daddy... He had a giant red scale on his back! She was confused, and thought only fish had scales. Finally she saw her daddy look her way,

"Hi daddy!" the little girl yelled as she ran out towards him.

"Oh hi, Saika," Aang smiled as his daughter reached him, he picked up Saika in his arms, "Aren't you supposed to be taking your nap?" Aang asked playfully.

"Maybe...but I wanted to do more airbending," Saika responded. Aang smiled at his little girl as he brushed a lose strand of her dark brown hair out of her face,

"I love airbending with you too sweetie, but you need to take your nap." Aang responded, thinking about how much he enjoyed airbending with another person for the first time in a long time. Saika pouted,

"Okay daddy...but wait, I have a question."

"What is it sweetie?"

"How did you get the scale on your back?" Saika asked. Aang looked at her in shock, he couldn't figure out what she was talking about. Then suddenly it hit him, she was talking about the scar on his back from his 'death'.

"Well sweetie that isn't a scale, it's a scar. And I got it years before you were born, when I was just a kid..." Aang began telling his daughter as he began to put on his shirt again. He decided that he would use his shirt to buy him a little time to think up a story, because obviously he wasn't going to tell his two year old daughter that he had been murdered about seven years before she was born, only to be saved by Katara's healing water and pure luck. After Aang had finished pulling on his shirt and coming up with a less traumatic story, he sat on the ground and Saika crawled into his lap.

"Well, I was hurt really bad. So bad that I had begun falling out of the sky, I had been knocked unconscious and probably would have crashed into the ground. But I didn't.. And do you want to know why?" Aang asked looking at the little girl in his lap. The girl nodded eagerly, silently asking him to go on. Aang smiled and continued, "I didn't fall that day because I had an angel looking after me."

"Wow, you have an angel!?!" Saika asked Aang, while hanging on his every word. Aang nodded.

"As I was falling out of the sky the most beautiful angel in the world saw me fall. Thinking quickly she flew towards me at top speed and caught me in her arms before I could crash against the ground. Then using her magic powers she healed the wounds I had recieved. The scar on my back is all that is left of the wounds that I had gotten that day." Saika looked at her daddy wide-eyed,

"Wow you got saved by an angel," Saika asked in awe. Aang smiled

"Yep,"

"So what happened to the angel," Saika asked.

"Hi guys!" a voice said. Aang and Saika looked behind them to see Katara sitting on the ground, listening to the story along with Saika. Aang and Saika turned to face her.

"Hi, mommy," Saika said as she crawled to Katara and gave her a hug. Then she gave her mother's rounded belly a big hug as well "Hi little brother," Saika said as she gave Katara's belly a big hug. Saika's excitement of learning that she was going to have little brother had not died down ever since she had been told seven months ago. Saika stopped hugging her mommy and brother to start trying to feel her younger brother kick.

"Hi sweetie," Katara said as she absentmindedly stroked her daughter's hair. Then she looked up at her husband and gave him a smirk, "So an angel saved you that day, Aang?" Aang blushed,

"The world's most beautiful angel," Aang corrected. Katara smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Then the two looked at the little girl on Katara's lap who was still pressed against her mother's stomach trying to feel her brother. Suddenly the girl's face had a questioning look on it.

"Hey mommy? daddy? I have a question." Saika asked, "How did my brother get inside mommy's tummy?" Katara and Aang's eyes widened as the two blushed, unsure of what to tell Saika. "Did you have to eat him mommy?" Saika asked.

"..."

"..."

"Well um...daddy put the baby inside mommy's tummy," Katara answered technically being truthful and hoping that this answer would be sufficient for the girl. It was at times like this where Katara really wished Saika hadn't inherited Aang's natural curiosity. Saika turned to Aang,

"How'd you put the baby inside mommy's tummy, daddy?" Saika asked curiously. Aang's blush got twice as dark and he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Umm...well...uh..." Aang attempted to figure out what to do. Of course he didn't want to lie to his only daughter and his first born, but he was not emotionally prepared to give 'the talk' to a two year old. While weighing his options he noticed something coming in the distance...it was a messenger boy with a message from the Earth King! Aang had a reason to leave and not tell his daughter how the baby got into Katara's stomach. He had never been so happy to receive a message from the Earth King in all his life. "Oops, sorry Saika it looks like the Earth King needs me," Aang said as he ran towards the messenger thankful to get out of that situation. Katara rolled her eyes at Aang, then she gave Saika playful smirk,

"Aren't you supposed to be taking your nap?"

* * *

**HAHAHAHA I couldn't help it I just wanted to put Katara and Aang in that possition cuz I'm so evil. I actually think that their first kid should be a boy, but idk a girl fit better into this story. **

**Saika: Colorful Flower in Japanese**

**Oh and incase anyone didn't notice the Title is Daddy's Angels; plural as in two angels (Katara and Saika).**

**R&R for virtual pie ;D**


	12. The Gift

**Hm...you just gotta remember for this story the pendents that the Air Monks used to wear and the Kataang is awesome**

**I own squat**

**Thank you to my beta Hadriani ;D**

* * *

**The Gift**

Katara and Appa had just landed at the Southern Air Temple. It looked the same as it did their first visit there, four years ago. Katara sighed Dusty and deserted, the old temple was depressing, but she had a mission to complete. She turned to Appa,

"Okay Appa can you tell me where the record room is?" Katara asked slowly inorder to make sure the bison could understand what she was saying. Appa grunted in response as he started walking towards one of the temple towers while Katara followed. Soon they arrived in one of the temple's old courtyards then Appa let out a loud grunt as he pointed his head towards a room with a sign above it that read _Records_. Katara patted Appa on the head,

"Thanks Appa," she said as she ran to the room leaving the bison in the court yard. Katara slowly opened the door as it gave a loud creek she slowly walked into the old dusty room. The room had thousands and thousands of old scrolls indicating things such as birth dates, death dates, and marriage dates for the citizens of the Southern Air Temple. Katara groaned,

"It's going to take forever to find Aang's birth certificate,...oh well," she said as she grabbed a scroll.

Katara had gone to the Southern Air Temple to find Aang's birth certificate because she was tired of not being able to celebrate Aang's birthday. For some reason beyond her Katara's comprehension Aang did not want people to celebrate his birthday. Every so often she would bring up the subject and casually ask him when his birthday was but every time he gave her the same response...

_"Katara, it's okay you don't need to do anything. The monks always said birthdays are selfish"_

After every time he said this he would always look away from her sadly and then instantly bounce back to his regular happy self. Katara had it, Aang was the avatar therefore a self giving being, but people (including Aang) tended to forget that he was also human who sometimes wanted and should be appreciated. Katara was sick and tired of him not wanting to be appreciated. So a few days ago she left Aang, Sokka and Toph in the South Pole (with out telling them where she was going, although she did leave them a note saying not to worry) and flew to the Southern Air Temple. If Aang wasn't going to tell her when his birthday was then she was going to figure it out for herself. This birthday after all she figured that his next birthday would be his 16th, the point where he would reach manhood, and Katara was determined to make the occasion special.

After a few hours of tearing through scroll after scroll Katara was beginning to lose her patience. She was just about to take a break when a huge gust of wind blew through the room causing one of the scrolls on the higher shelves to fall on her head.

"Ouch!!!" Katara yelled. She picked up the scroll that had fallen on her head. She unrolled it and her eyes widened as a smile appeared on her face, it was Aang's birth certificate. She felt a victorious grin spread across her face, she knew it was foolish to think this but Katara liked to believe that Monk Gyatso made that gust of wind. She looked at the scroll again and her eyes widened, it turned out that his birthday was in three days!!! Katara quickly ran out of the room. There was no time to plan a party for him since it was such short notice, but she was still going to give Aang a gift.

She walked back towards Appa deep in thought. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice a large rock in the middle of her path. She tripped over clumsily,

"Oww" Katara said as Appa walked to her side, "I'm okay Appa...hey what's this?" Katara said as she picked up an old wooden pendant that had been lying on the ground. She noticed it was similar to the one the statue of Monk Gyatso wore. Katara knew exactly what she was going to get Aang for his birthday now. She ran towards an old tree and began working on Aang's present.

* * *

Katara arrived back at the South Pole early the morning of Aang's birthday. Once she landed she quietly walked Appa into his stable, making sure not to wake anyone or get noticed by any of the townsfolk. She slowly opened the stable door as Appa walked in and plopped on the ground and instantly fell asleep. Appa deserved a nice nap after flying from the Southern Water Tribe to the Southern Air Temple and back. 

Katara stopped,

she heard the sound of someone slowly breathing, she was about to pull out a water whip but then she realized who it was. Aang was sleeping on a pile of hay with Momo wrapped around his neck. His black hair covering his eyes as his muscular chest moved up and down with every breath. He was probably worried sick about her and Appa and had fallen asleep there eagerly awaiting their return. Katara crawled up to Appa's saddle and grabbed a small package wrapped with brown paper. She climbed down off of Appa and walked over to Aang and Momo. She leaned towards Aang and gave him a soft kiss on the lips; he slowly woke up as she smiled at him,

"Katara!!!" Aang cried as he quickly pulled her into a hug, "Where did you go? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Aang, Appa and I are fine don't worry," Katara said, "Happy 16th Birthday, Aang!" she said as she handed him the package from behind her back. Aang looked at her dumbfounded,

"How did you know?"

"I went to the Southern Air Temple and looked through the records until I found your birth certificate," Katara responded as she placed the package in his lap,

'Katara you really didn't need to..." Aang started

"I know I didn't need to, but I wanted to Aang," Katara said, "if you really don't want to celebrate your birthday then you don't have to, but let me celebrate that my best friend and boyfriend was born." Aang smiled at Katara,

"Thanks," he said quietly

"No problem, now are going to open your present or not?" Katara asked playfully. Aang began to unwrap the package on his lap. His eyes widened when he saw what was inside,

"Do you like it? I made it myself," Katara said.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Aang asked dumbfounded.

"How did I know what?" Katara asked

"How did you know that Air Nomads received pendants on their sixteenth birthdays?" Aang asked.

"I didn't, I just found one lying on the ground and thought I could make you a nice one for your birthday," Katara said. He looked at the wooden pendent in his hands, it had the same symbols that were carved in Gyatso's pendant, which Katara had probably done on purpose to remind Aang of his old friend. The beads holding it together were made of a clay that were painted orange and yellow.

"Thank you I love it," Aang said as he held the gift in his hands, "Um...If you don't mind could you do something for me?"

"Sure"

"Well, traditionally the master would place the pendant around the pupil's neck the first time since it represented both completion of training and reaching adulthood. So I was wondering would you put it around my neck, since you are my favorite master," Aang asked.

"It would be an honor pupil Aang," Katara said playfully as she took the pendent from his hands and placed it gently over his head and onto his shoulders. "There we go, you look very handsome Aang."

"Thanks and you look quite lovely yourself." Aang said playfully as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks," Katara said, "Oh you know we should go find Toph and Sokka they're probably still worried about me."

"Yeah," Aang said as Katara got up and ran out of the stable to find Sokka and Toph. As soon as Katara left Aang pulled something out of his pocket. His closed hand was out in front of him as he slowly opened his hand to reveal a necklace similar to the one Katara wore. However there were some differences, the ribbon was a lighter blue and the pendent was made out of the crystals from the cave of two lovers, but the most important difference in this necklace was that Aang had made it.

"You gave me a necklace, maybe some day you'll let me give you one," Aang said softly while looking at his work and then looking at the pendent around his neck. He put the betrothal necklace back in his pocket as he ran out to find Katara.

* * *

Please R&R

BTW: The Necklace being made out of the CoTL crystals wasn't my idea, I read it some where but it was too awesome not to use so if anyone knows who wrote it tell me so I can give credit. And something like this story's plot was mentioned in one of those 50 sentances things I HAD THIS IDEA BEFORE I READ THAT so I'm not copying someone else it was just coincidence


	13. Forget Me Not

**Okay I am now on spring break WOOT!! So to celebrate I'm writing a new one shot. And this story's really short compared to my other ones so yeah….**

**Happy Easter or First Week of spring which ever is preferred**

**I own nothing **

**Thanks to once again to Hadriani now this story is so much better**

* * *

**Forget Me Not**

It was the night before the final battle and for obvious reasons Katara was having trouble falling asleep. After a few hours of tossing and turning she decided to go for a walk. As she crawled out of her sleeping bag she noticed that Aang's normal sleeping spot was empty. Instead the avatar was a few yards away, sitting with his knees clutched to his chest as his head was tilted towards the stars. Katara slowly walked towards her friend.

"Hi, mind if I sit down?" Katara asked. Aang turned to her,

"Sure, I always like your company," He responded. Katara sat on the ground next to him.

"What are you doing up so late," Katara asked with a motherly tone in her voice.

"Thinking," he responded, still looking at the stars.

"About what?"

"Everything, everything I've done, everything I should have done, and everything I need to do," Aang responded still looking at the stars. Katara didn't say anything in response; he took a deep breath,

"Katara, I need you to make me a promise,"

"What is it?"

"I need you to promise me that, no matter what... you'll remember me."

"Aang... You're not…." Katara began to say.

"Please don't, you know I can't keep that promise," Aang said. "It's okay, really, I've sort of come to accept it, and I know that I need to be willing to give everything up to beat Ozai." He paused looking at the girl next to him. "I just need to know that no matter what happens you won't forget about me,"

"Aang…." Katara tried to interupt.

"Please, Katara just promise me" Aang asked franticly. Katara quickly pulled the boy into a hug.

"Of course I'll never forget you Aang. And do you want to know why? I'll never forget you because we're going to spend the rest of our lives together." Katara said as she continued to hug her friend. Aang smiled.

"I hope you're right,"

"I don't hope I'm right, I know."

And that night, there was not a word said, but the two of them spent the night staring into the blanket of stars above them.

* * *

_And Katara was right. Aang defeated Firelord Ozai and survived the massive battle. The two remained the best of friends through many years of peace negotiations, joy, friendship, hardship, weddings, death,birth, children, and love._

* * *

An elderly man stood on a tall cliff side as he watched the sun rise. He smiled to himself as he felt an old wrinkled hand grab his.

"Hey," the familiar voice behind him said.

"Hi Katara,"

"What are you doing, Aang?"

"Thinking," he responded.

"About…?" Katara asked. Aang faced her,

"I was just thinking about the night before the final battle, nearly eighty years ago." Aang said. Katara thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah I remember," she said as she smirked, "I do believe I was right."

"I'm very glad you were right," Aang said as he grabbed her other hand. Katara smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Wait, I almost forgot why I came to get you, Miki just went into labor," Katara squealed with delight as she hugged Aang. His eyes widened when the condition of his granddaughter-in-law registered in his head.

"This is wonderful" he exclaimed as he returned her hug. "I can't believe we're going to be great-grandparents," Aang said. 

"I know! Isn't it all incredible..." she quietly responded. The two stayed in each others embrace for a few moments, reflecting over a joyful life time together. Katara was the first to break the silence.

"Now come on, we don't want to miss our first great-grand child's birth, do we?" she said as she playfully grabbed his wrist and pulled him after her. Aang watched as his wife lead him, he smiled.

She had been absolutely right, and he couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**Because this Plot wouldn't stop bothering me and I wanted sappiness. Anyways to those of you who read my Tokka one shots you know about what I'm going to say next (you can a double vote and vote here too) Anyways I'm starting my first chapter story YaY me!! Anyways I it will contain Kataang and Tokka, but I'm trying to pick a match for Zuzu (I have a specific reason for not picking Mai).**

**So for Zuzu I'm considering **

**Jin (who has 10 votes)**

**Ty Lee (who has 8 votes)**

**Or **

**Song (who has 0 votes)**

**So yeah please vote by review or PM **


	14. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

I'M ALIVE!!

This is inspired by_ I Wanna Hold Your Hand by the Beatles (Across the Universe Version works better with this). _Is it just me or is that song like the sweetest most pure description of love ever. I just couldn't resist doing this, I recommend playing the song while reading this. Oh yeah during the story it starts out in Sokka POV then goes to Katara and Aang's POV

Also, I have not read Sozin's Comet nor do I plan to until in comes out on TV (or on YouTube which ever comes first). So all my stuff is safe to read for those who are waiting and to those who didn't DO NOT SPOIL ME OR ELSE!!

It was inspired by the Beatles song cuz they rule XD but sadly i don't own it or Avatar :(

And thanks to my awesome beta Hadriani, I took a crack at the thingy you wanted me to try (I can't remember the name of it right now) I hope I understood what you were talking about and YAY Zeppelins!! XD

* * *

I Wanna Hold Your Hand

Sokka was leaning against one of the the support pillars in the ex-firelord's old war chamber. Well, now it being used by the Invasion Force and their allies as a party room in celebration of the fall of Ozai. He looked around the room to see his commrads having fun. Toph was arm wrestling with a man twice her size, while Suki had gone to get herself a drink. It took a bit longer for Sokka to find Zuko, but he soon noticed him and Azula's friend with the knives, _(Wasn't her name Mai or something?)_ huddled in a dark corner having an intense make out session.

"Ew, I did not need to see that," Sokka mummbled to himself. Then he realized that he hadn't seen Katara and Aang for a while. He shrugged it off assuming they had gone off some where to talk. Suki returned and handed him a drink while taking a sip from hers.

Suddenly two wooden doors slammed open revealing one of the palace chefs, whom had been loyal to Iroh, with a huge plater of custard tarts. Sokka began to drool, he loved custard tarts. He quickly remembered that Aang loved them aswell. Sokka excitedly turned to Suki and asked,

"Hey have you seen Aang, he'll want some custard tarts,"

"Yeah he and Katara went out to the porch a little while ago, but you should probably..."Suki started to say before Sokka ran off twoards the said destination. Suki rolled her eyes

"_I tried to warn him,"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Sokka gasped in horror when he opened the door to the porch.

"_It's okay Sokka, they haven't noticed you yet just act like you haven't seen anything and you'll be fine." _Sokka thought to himself as took a deep breath and prepared to act clueless,

"Katara, Aang!" Sokka's voice yelled as he emerged through thedoorway leading to the back porch. Katara and Aang's eyes instantly opened as they broke their kiss and sharply turned to Sokka. The pair of lovers blushed as they quickly separated.

"Yes, Sokka?" Katara responded in monotone, blushing red furiously from embarrassment.

"One of the palace chefs just brought out a huge platter of custard tarts!" Sokka said with excitement, "There's already a huge line for them, but I think we'll be able to having saved the world today and all." Katara and Aang stared at him, surprised that he didn't start screaming upon finding his best friend kissing his little sister on the back porch. In fact he acted as if he didn't see it at all.

"Uh…we'll be there in a second," Katara said.

"Alright, but you guys better hurry, they're running out fast!" Sokka said as he ran back into the party room. Katara sighed and rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind him. Her brother had the uncanny ability to ruin the best moments. After she closed the door she turned to face Aang. They looked at each other for a moment then turned away blushing. They spent several minutes in an awkward silence nervously fidgeting and figuring out what to say.

_**Oh yeah, I´ll tell you something  
I think you´ll understand…**_

"So…," Aang said while scratching the back of his head, "does this mean, we're you know, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Katara began nervously twirling her hair as she tried to put a sentence together.

"Well, if you want to….I mean now that the war's over and we have time,….I've always known that we've had something together,….….Well….what I'm trying to say is…maybe

I would like to, if you want to….." Katara instantly stopped her ramble when Aang took her hands in his

_**When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand**_

"Um…I'd really like to," Aang said shyly as a blush appeared across his face. Katara smiled and blushed,

"Okay, um...I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend now," she said cautiously. Aang's eyes widened as he seemed to remember something.

"Come, I want to show you something" Aang said as he guided her down a staircase that lead into the Fire Nation palace gardens.

"Aang, what about the party?" Katara asked. Aang looked back at her smirking,

"What about it?" He asked.

"We should go in, they're celebrating the end of a seemingly everlasting war we just ended, after all." she said.

"What I want to show you is a lot more interesting than a bunch of rowdy drunken soldiers celebrating. Now, are you coming?" Aang asked playfully. Katara gave in with a delighted smile as he grabbed her hand in his and lead her across the Fire Nation Palace gardens.

"Aang, do you even know where you're going?" Katara chuckled after the two had been running around in circles for several minutes. Aang turned back to face her,

_**Oh, please, say to me  
You´ll let me be your man  
and please, say to me**_

"Thou needn't worry, my forever girl, I know exactly where I'm going," Aang said happily as he kept his grip on her hand and continued leading her to their destination. Katara raised her eyebrow in amusement as the two stopped running.

"Forever girl?" she asked trying her hardest not to burst out in laughter at her new nickname. Aang blushed,

"Well, I figured that since we're together now we should have special pet names for each other. Don't most boyfriends and girlfriends do that?" Aang asked while nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"I guess so, I don't really know though. I've never had a boyfriend." Katara responded.

"Me neither," Aang stated, his eyes widened when he realized what he said. "Well, I mean I've never had a girlfriend. I never had a boyfriend either but I mean…." Katara burst out laughing at his discomfort.

"I know what you meant Smiley," Katara said still laughing.

" Smiley?"

"It's your new pet name," Katara said.

"Why'd you pick Smiley?"

"Because I like your smile,"

_**You´ll let me hold your hand  
now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand**_

"Forever Girl and Smiley, sounds like a great match to me," Aang said while giving her a cheeky grin to show his approval of his nickname. He happily grabbed Katara's hand and once again began running to their destination.

_**And when I touch you i feel happy, inside  
It´s such a feeling  
That my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide**_

Katara smiled when he took her hand in his again. There was something about his hand in hers that just felt right. Like two pieces of the same puzzle finding their match and wanting to stay connected to each other, her tan skin seemed to blend into his pale skin perfectly. The only way she knew how to explain the feeling to herself was that when they held hands she simply felt happy. Somehow she knew it must have been love. Aang began to slow down to a stop and she did the same.

"Here we are," Aang said still holding her hand. The two were now on top of a large hill about a quarter mile away from the palace. "This is where I first saw Ozai. I remember thinking that this hill must have a wonderful view of the stars since it's elevated and is sort of isolated from the palace and city lights. Before the battle started I made myself a promise, that if I survived the battle I'd take you up here to see find out whether the view is as good as I think it would be. The two looked up into the sky and saw the sky covered in beautiful white sparkling stars.

_**Yeah you, got that something  
I think you´ll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand**_

Katara blushed. She was flattered that Aang would make such a sweet promise. She looked over to Aang who was now lying on the ground staring upward.

"Hey, Smiley," she said quietly.

"Yeah, Forever Girl?" he responded.

"You were right, this is a lot nicer than being at the party," she said as she laid down beside him.

_**And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
It´s such a feeling  
that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide**_

"Hey Katara," Aang mumbled, several minutes later, not moving from his position on the grass.

"Hmmm," Katara responded.

"I love you."

_**Yeah you, got that something  
I think you´ll understand  
When I feel that something**_

Katara closed her eyes and smiled to herself,

"I love you too."

_  
__**I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand.**_

Katara and Aang laid under the vast blanket of stars as it got later and later into the night. Both of them could feel themselves slowly drifting to sleep. Just before Katara fell asleep, she felt Aang's hand gently grab her's. She smiled to herself as her eyes closed and she fell into a restful sleep, knowing that she would be happy as long as he held her hand.

* * *

Daww now wasn't that Fluffy ;D and poor Sokka he's a good sport, all my stuff is now on hiatus until I get out of school cuz of end of the year stuff so yeah,

R&R


	15. Cloudlets

**Well I'm out for summer YaYz, sadly my schools being a bitch so I can get the evil monkey of school off my back yet...okay well enough about my personal life (that no one cares about)**

**Here's my longest update EVAH! It's like over 3,000 words. Well anyways I have decided to take on one of those 50 prompt challange thingys and it is FREAKING HARD, seriously I have like a new respect for people who do these. Since these are all mini drabbles I have named this Cloudlets!! Cuz they're not full fleged clouds they're just baby clouds aka cloudlets ;D Hmm...what else do I want to say oh yeah...**

**THIS IS A SPOILER FREE ZONE!! ANYONE WHO SPOILS THE FINALE OF ATLA WILL BE BEATEN IN A DARK ALLY!! I'm serious, some jackass (not on this site) already spoiled me some and I'm really irritated by it.**

**Thanx to my awesome beta Hadriani, Wow this thing musta been a pain in the butt to beta, thanx for being awesome about that.**

**I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender (FINALE IN LESS THAN A MONTH!)**

* * *

**Cloudlets**

**1: Comfort**

Katara sprawled herself out on a luxurious bed with fluffy pillows and finest silk. _Who knew you could find such nice beds in a market place? _She felt her eyes getting heavy, she was about to fall asleep, however Aang came up to her and said that Sokka wanted to get back to camp. Katara sighed and climbed out of the bed as Aang wrapped his arm around her, she smiled

"_This is more comfortable than the bed"_

**2: Kiss**

"_Three,"_ Aang thought as a blush rose to his cheeks, "_She's given me three kisses on the cheek."_ Little did Aang know, Katara was currently having similar thoughts, "_One._ _He's given me one kiss, but what a kiss it was."_

**3: Soft**

"_Nothing in the world could be softer than Katara's hands" _Aang mused as Katara continued to rub his shoulders while flashing a seductive look in his direction. He could feel himself melting at her touch.

**4: Pain**

"Finally," Sokka mumbled as Katara joined the rest of the group. They had been waiting nearly an hour for her to finish getting ready. Sokka looked at his sister for a moment; she had grown up a lot ever since they met Aang. Sokka looked over to his left to see that Aang had also noticed that Katara had matured. Unfortunately the way Aang was looking at his sister was entirely inappropriate (he was almost drooling). Sokka nearly gasped in horror when he noticed that Aang's eyes stayed focused on her chest too long. Sokka jabbed him in the gut, a reminder that if he ever looked at his sister like that again, _blood would be spilled_.

**5: Potatoes**

Katara should have known that a food fight would ensue at her older brother's wedding. The whole spectacle had been pretty hilarious (Toph was covered head to toe in wedding cake). She noticed Aang walking towards her, she tried her best to stifle a giggle as she noticed the baked potato smashed on his head.

**6: Rain**

Katara couldn't help but love the rain. It was when she was completely surrounded by her element she just felt so alive--she especially loved to dance in it Aang was always her partner in these goofy and whimsical dances.

**7: Chocolate**

"Hey Aang, you have chocolate all over your face."

"No I don't,"

Katara reached and pulled out a glob of chocolate syrup form a nearby mixing bowl and spread it across his face.

"Now you do."

**8: Happiness**

Katara asked Aang why he loved her, despite the fact that she knew this was an unfair question, she still wanted to know. He turned to her and gave her a simple response,

"I love you because you make me happy."

**9: Telephone**

After much harassment form a certain blind earth bender, Katara finally admitted to Toph why her heart beat sped up when Aang was around. An hour later The Duke came up to her and began to chant, "Katara and Aang sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" That was the last time Katara told Toph a secret.

**10: Ears**

"Katara I have a question," Aang said nervously.

"What is it Aang?" Katara responded.

"Do you think my ears are too big?" Aang asked. Katara made a mental note to tell Sokka to stop teasing Aang, but it was hard for Katara to believe that Aang could be so self conscious at times.

"I think they're very cute ears," Katara said. Aang smiled, Katara could tell he was relieved.

**11: Name**

It was easy to tell when Aang had nightmares; first he woke up screaming her name. Then she would rush over to him and comfort him as he told her the horrors that had occurred to her and the others in his nightmares.

**12: Sensual (related to pain)**

Aang could not help but blush; it actually took all his strength not to start drooling, as Katara appeared through the doorway in the most stunning dress. Aang took in her form; she had grown up a lot since he had first met her in the South Pole 3 years earlier. Sokka seemed to have noticed that Aang eyes were lingering on a certain area of his sister's body a little too long. Aang felt a strong jab in his side from Sokka, giving him a _friendly_ reminder not to look below his sister's face; Aang complied while wincing in pain.

**13: Death**

Death is by far the scariest thing to confront and physically impossible to avoid, however thanks to Katara, Aang was able to avoid it--for the time being.

**14: Sex**

Katara looked over to her embarrassed crush, whose ears were burning after The Duke had come up to the two and had asked them where babies came from. Katara's cheeks started to turn red when she noticed that Aang was shirtless…

**15: Touch (related to soft)**

Katara could tell that Aang was tense due to all the meetings, peace treaties and other post war arrangements he had to work on. In order to relieve some of his stress she began slowly rubbing his shoulders. She could feel him blush as his stress began to fade...

**16: Weakness**

Katara could not figure out why people thought Aang was some sort of indomitable being. She knew Aang had many weaknesses, such as herself and every other person on the planet. Maybe, she pondered, the reason people think this is because Aang only shows his weaknesses to those he loves.

**17: Tears**

Aang was on top of Katara as his fingers flew across her stomach. "Please Stop!" Katara screamed as she continued to laugh so hard that tears started falling from her eyes. A victorious grin flashed across Aang's face as he continued to tickle her.

**18: Speed**

Katara had always been a smart girl, sure she didn't get as much credit as Sokka did, but she was still quick to figure things out. It had been this way ever since she was a child, however it took Aang grabbing her and kissing her in order for her to get the epiphany he loved her. _"Wow, Aang loves me...how did I miss that?"_

Maybe she wasn't as quick as she thought she was.

**19: Wind**

Summers in the fire nation were almost unbearably hot. Katara hated the heat more than anyone, most likely because she had lived in arctic temperatures her entire life. She did her best not to complain about the heat, despite the fact that she was practically drenched in sweat. While she was making lunch for the group a gentle breeze ran past her, she looked in the direction of the gust and saw a smiling Aang, she smiled in return.

"Thanks Aang,"

"Anytime," he responded as he sent another gust of wind towards her.

**20: Freedom**

Aang sighed, he and his friends were currently in a peace meeting and Aang was bored beyond all reason. Eagerly searching for anything else to focus on, he turned his head to Katara who was sitting beside him. He blushed and continued to stare at her, he realized that he could stare at her forever and not get bored.

**21: Life**

"Aang come look," Katara called as she motioned to Aang. She stepped back for a moment and showed him a nest with three little eggs lying inside. One of them was beginning to crack open as a small beak of a squirrel bird appeared. A few tears fell from his eyes as they witnessed the miracle of life.

**22: Jealousy**

Katara seethed as a few noble born Earth Kingdom girls began to shamelessly flirt with Aang at a ball in Ba Sing Se. She could tell that Aang was uncomfortable, but it was best not to make a scene. She lost it when one of the girls placed a soft kiss on his cheek _"it's a thank you for saving the world_." Katara couldn't take it any more; she marched up to the girls told them _exactly _what she thought of them kissing her boyfriend. The girls never came near them again.

**23: Hands (related to Soft and Touch)**

Aang noticed that Katara seemed grumpy and tense lately, a relatively normal attitude for a woman entering her sixth month of pregnancy. He watched her as she paced in front of him, ranting about some annoyance in the world, when Aang though of an idea. He snuck behind her and began slowly rubbing her shoulders; Katara immediately stopped her rant and fell silent.

"_Mmm…his hands feel nice," _

**24: Taste**

Katara and Aang were sitting under a peach tree on a hot summer day; Aang was happily eating a peach he had just picked. "The peach seemed to be so refreshing, Katara decided that she wantedone too_"_, although Katara didn't want to climb up the tree or bother Aang to get one for her. So she grabbed his face in her hands as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"_Mmmm…peaches,"_

**25: Devotion**

Suddenly Katara was hit in the face with a glob of mud; she could hear a cheerful laugh from the mud puddle.

"_I can't believe I fell in love with such a dork," _Katara thought as she watched Aang as he continued to roll around in the mud. Katara sighed and picked up a glob of mud, preparing her attack,

"_He may be a dork, but he's my dork." _

**26: Forever**

She was his forever girl and he was her smiley. However when Sokka heard them call each other these names he had a tendency to ruin the moment by letting out a loud and obnoxious groan of disgust.

**27: Blood**

When Katara saw Aang hobble out of the Fire Lord's throne room, with his whole body covered in blood, she nearly had a heart attack. She immediately rushed to him in order to examine his wounds; she was relieved to find that most of the blood on Aang belonged to the former Fire Lord.

**28: Sickness**

Aang watched Katara as she went through another restless sleep; she had recently contracted a life threatening sickness and was being treated by some healers at the Northern Water Tribe. From the beginning Aang had planned the make sure Katara made a full recovery. She was his everything and she needed him now.

Even though he had failed the world multiple times, he was determined not to fail her.

**29: Melody**

Katara never thought of Aang as a type of person who could sing. But on their 1th

anniversary he sang to her a song that he had written himself. Katara felt like she was about to cry, she had never heard anything so pure and beautiful.

**30: Star**

Once when Aang was trying to flirt with Katara, he told her that the star's twinkle was nothing compared to the twinkle in her eyes. She giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, a fitting reward for his sweet words.

**31: Home**

By definition Aang was a homeless orphan, since his home had been destroyed and his family killed. However, he never doubted he'd be okay as long as he was with Katara.

His home was in her heart.

**32: Confusion (I mean no offence to Zutarians)**

One day Katara was stopped on her way home by a strange girl. The girl told Katara that she should marry Fire Lord Zuko because they were of opposite nations and therefore had to be soul mates. Katara was completely confused, not to mention concerned for this girl's sanity. What gave this girl the right to tell Katara who she should marry? Sure, Zuko was a friend now, but he was engaged to Mai while Katara was in love with Aang. Katara politely told the girl to get lost, and when the girl didn't get the hint Katara tried again, but bluntly this time.

**33. Fear**

Aang was scared of what might happen if he decided to tell Katara how he felt about her. She could slap him, completely reject him or it could completely freak her out and mess of their friendship. There was of course a chance that she felt the same way about him, but what were the odds of that?

"_Nope, nuh uh,__there is no way I can ever tell her!"_

**34: Lightning/Thunder**

Aang had difficulties sleeping during thunder storms; it reminded him of his mistakes and his extinct race. The only remedy for Aang's guilty conscience was Katara. So every night there was a thunderstorm he would stumble to Katara's sleepingbag and would curl up beside her. She would open up her arms and hold him as few tears fell from his eyes. She would gently wipe them away and they would fall asleep together.

**35: Bonds**

Initially they were bonded by their cause to free the world. Later, after the war ended and they had accomplished their original goal, she was given the choice between going home and staying with him. She realized they had subconsciously become bonded by something else

Love

**36: Market**

On rare occasions when the gang had the money and free time, Katara would go shopping for clothes and she would invite Aang to accompany her. Whenever she came out wearing a new outfit he would blush and awkwardly mumble that she looked beautiful. It was very entertaining to see how red his face could get.

**37: Technology**

Katara blushed as Aang pointed to the condom on Sokka's sleeping bag and innocently asked what it was. Katara quickly grabbed it and put it behind her back, mentally cursing Sokka for leaving something like that out in the open. After several attempts to change the subject she was grudgingly forced to tell him the truth, Aang hadn't been able to look at Sokka without blushing for a week.

**38: Gift**

Aang gave Katara many gifts including multiple pieces of handmade jewelry, flowers, tasty pieces of fruit and other trinkets he thought she would enjoy. However, Aang's greatest gift to her surpassed all the other little things by far.

He gave her his heart.

**39: Smile (related to forever)**

Smiley was the pet name she had chosen for him. He didn't mind. In fact, he liked his pet name, it made him feel like he had a special place in her heart. Sokka, however, told him that pet names weren't manly. Aang would just shrug in response and say _"She thinks it suits me"_.

**40: Innocence**

Aang smiled as he looked down at the small innocent newborn in Katara's arms. The little boy looked almost like a male version of Katara, the only thing that marked him as Aang's son were his sparkling grey eyes. Then as Katara handed the child to Aang so he could hold him, Aang made a silent vow that he would protect this innocent child at all costs.

**41: Completion**

She kept him focused and helped him to keep his feet on the ground, while he gave her hope. Together they completed each other; they were two parts of one whole.

**42: Clouds**

On the morning of her sixteenth birthday, Katara awoke knowing she was now eligible to accept suitors. Of course Katara already knew who she was going to marry;but she listened to suitors was mostly to please her tribe. She wondered what some of these men would do to try and win her heart; she had learned from others that sometimes men would try drastic things in order to win a maiden. As she continued to ponder this while opening the blinds of her bedroom window.

She saw it up in the sky, a message written in clouds. A simple message, yet it managed to bring her to tears of joy…

_Katara, will you marry me? Love Aang_

**43: Sky**

Aang and Katara blasted off into the skies with one great blast of wind. As the two of them soared on Aang's glider, Katara's grip on Aang began to tighten --for more than one reason.

**44: Heaven (sky continued)**

Aang smiled as he felt Katara tighten her grip around his shoulders and waist. He looked down at her; the obvious nervousness was outweighed by the excitement in her eyes. _"This must be what heaven's like,"_ Aang thought to himself as they continued to soar.

**45: Hell**

In Katara's mind hell was watching the people she loved die, while she was powerless to stop it. She had seen it happen to her mother, and Katara never forgave herself for being unable to save her. So when she found Aang in the Fire Lord's chamber, bleeding to death, she did everything she could to save him from the same fate; including blood bending.

**46: Sun**

"Ouch!" Aang yelped as Katara applied cream to his sunburn. "Sorry, Aang but you should have known better than to stay out in the sun all day," Katara said. As she continued to apply the cream to the sunburn, she noticed that the sunburn Aang's cheeks seemed to worsen.

**47: Moon**

Moon lilies were a special kind of flower that only grew in the tundra of the South Pole. The flower was mostly white except for the very tips of the petals which were a dark blue. They also happened to be Katara's favorite flower. Aang gently pulled one out of the ground and took a big whiff of its scent…

"_Today I'll tell her I love her."_

**48: Waves**

Aang watched on the sidelines as Katara sent a group of massive waves towards her opponent, supposedly the Northern Water Tribe's most powerful bender. With that final move she defeated him and won the Water Tribe's Annual Water Bending Tournament. As she proudly walked towards Aang, prize in her arm; she asked why he hadn't entered. He responded that he didn't want her to kill him. She laughed and responded that she wouldn't kill him—injure him yes—but never kill him.

**49: Hair (I think stubble's cute, so there!)**

Aang scratched his head _"I'll never get used to how itchy hair is". _He sat down to join his friends around the campfire for breakfast. His friends were staring at him…

"You have stubble!!" Sokka yelled as he pointed at the sixteen year old avatar. Aang raised his eyebrow, then touched his chin and jawbone to find little hairs surrounding said area.

"Hmm...I guess I do," Aang responded with little interest in the subject.

"Aang, don't you know what this means!?" Sokka yelled over dramatically, "It means you're a man now!!" Aang stared at Sokka, he was about to say something before he felt a hand rub across his left jaw bone. Aang blushed and turned to Katara, whose hand was on his face. She flashed a mischievous grin and said,

"I like stubble."

**50: Supernova**

Aang and Katara watched fireworks of all colors explode above them. Aang grabbed Katara's hand and gently whispered into her ear…

"I love you"

**Okay Please R&R oh yeah and BTW I'm gonna have more stories coming out soon including, two Tokka oneshots, a Kataang request that I've been meaning to do from ilovekataang, a funny one based on EIP, and a multi ch colab between AuraBlue and myself so keep an eye out for those please.**

**Hugs 4 everyone and OMG I iz so excited 4 the finale!!1!!one!!**


	16. Love Notes

**Tee Hee suprise I haven't died and no I'm not planning on leaving because Avatar ended actually I got so many ideas because of Avatar Week ;D. ****Hold on I need to gush about the awesomeness of the finale for a sec...OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG IT WAS SO AWESOME with the fighting and the spiritbending, and the drama and the Melonlord (XD), and Aang's new clothes (so cute), and the Kataang Kiss! It was the most epic two hours of my life! Okay anyways, I just kinda got this idea and it made me giggle so please enjoy,**

**I own nothing :(**

**And thanx once again to my awesome beta Hadriani**

**Love Notes**

"I hate my life,"

Sokka whined to himself. He was actually really surprised he hadn't seen this coming; after all, he of all people should know not to get on Katara's bad side. He was seriously starting to wonder if Katara or Aang would ever come back and unfreeze him form the wall.

"_Now I know how Aang feels, who knew being frozen in a block of ice could be so cold?" _Sokka thought as frown appeared on his face, _"Wait why am I feeling bad for him, it's HIS fault I'm stuck here!"_

* * *

It all started at one of the many peace meetings in the great earth kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se. One of the diplomats of the Fire Nation happened to be in a heated debate with a diplomat of the Northwest Earth Kingdom over trade routes between the two nations. It was not hard to tell that most of the people in the room, excluding the two arguing diplomats, were about to ready to fall asleep.

"Ugh why does peace have to be so boring" Sokka muttered as he began to play with the tassels on his shirt. However, Sokka knew that the never ending peace meeting was not what was annoying him at the moment. The true annoyances were sitting next to him; he saw his sister, who was on his left, shyly kiss her hand and blow it to a blushing Aang, who was sitting on Sokka's right. Aang and Katara had been dating for about a week now and of course Sokka was happy for them, although their need to be constantly sappy was really getting on his nerves. And when Sokka said sappy, he meant SAPPY! For most of the week the two stuck to each other like glue while reveling in their new love. So the rest of the Gaang was forced to endure the constant sweet words, pick up lines, hugs, kisses, flowers and overall the nauseating cuteness of it all. Sokka couldn't help but begin to remember what Suki had told him earlier when he tried to yell at them,

"_The need_ _to be romantic is common in first relationships, Sokka. Don't worry it should ware off soon and they'll both be back to relatively normal."_

Sokka momentarily wondered if he had been like that during his first relationship with Yue; however he was quickly jabbed out of his thoughts when he felt Aang nudge him in the stomach. While keeping their eyes on the feuding diplomats Aang handed Sokka a note that had been folded multiple times. Sokka assumed that Aang wanted to joke about how boring the meeting was, with out getting in trouble, maybe he was finally returning to normal! Sokka quickly opened up the note and read it.

_You're so beautiful_

_Love Aang_

Sokka was completely shocked, he instantly blushed and turned to Aang, earnest for an explanation. Aang rolled his eyes clearly understanding that Sokka misunderstood what he wanted him to do.

"It's not for you," Aang whispered to Sokka as he gestured to Katara, who was pretending to still be focused on the meeting. "Give it to Katara!"

"Aang, in case you haven't noticed, we're kind of in a meeting right now. Is this really the best time?" Sokka whispered, Aang simply gestured to the note and then Katara. Sokka rolled his eyes and poked his sister in the rib cage then handed her the note. Katara opened the note, she smiled and grabbed a nearby pen and began scribbling on the paper. Sokka grunted and crossed his arms refusing to look at either Aang or Katara. He couldn't believe that Aang would chose passing a sappy love note above joking with him about the stupidity of this meeting. Moments later Katara handed Sokka the note and pointed to Aang, Sokka sighed and passed the piece of paper to Aang. Aang smiled and scribbled another quick message on the paper. Sure enough moments later he handed the note back to Sokka, who in turn passed it along to Katara. After repeating this process for nearly ten minutes, Sokka began to wonder if Katara and Aang had some how confused him with a messenger hawk. After being handed the note again Sokka decided that he liked Toph's advice better than Suki's.

"_Sokka, if those two start getting sappy, then just embarrass them. It's what they're asking for anyways."_

This may be harsh but it had to be done,

"Excuse me," Sokka said while standing up with note in hand, the room turned to him and waited. "I'd like to share Avatar Aang and Lady Katara's thoughts on this very important subject, since they've been passing a note back and forth for the past ten minutes it must be pretty important." Katara and Aang both stared at each other in horror for a few seconds before glaring up at Sokka,

"You wouldn't dare," Katara snarled. Sokka ignored her and the glares Katara and Aang were giving him. Sokka cleared his throat and began,

"_You're so beautiful -Love Aang._

_Aww thanks, you're pretty handsome yourself –hugs & kisses Katara_

_I like your kisses when can I have one?_

_When ever we get out of this meeting_

_Yeah, what do you want to do when we get out of here?_

_Anything with you_

_I love you_

_I love you too_

_I love you more_

_No, I love you more_

_Well, I love you more than that_

_I love you even more than that_

_Oh yeah well I heart you_

_So now heart means more than love_

_Yes because I heart you means I love you with all my being_

_Well, then I heart you so much more than that."_

"And then this note goes on for a couple more lines about how much 'hearting' there is," Sokka said finishing with a big goofy smile. He looked around the room to see the reactions of the delegates. Their faces were simply hilarious; most of them were in a range between shock, confusion, disturbance, and complete loss of respect. Toph, who was sitting across the room, was trying her hardest to hold in her laughter while Suki was staring at Sokka in horror; most likely afraid that Sokka would be killed at any moment, by his fuming sister. Zuko put his hand to his head in frustration while Mai simply smirked. After several moments of awkward silence Sokka sat back down and the delegates attempted to get back on track, but not with out giving Sokka and the guilty couple a few awkward glances. Sokka briefly noticed that Aang's entire face had turned bright pink and that he had sunken down in his seat; however Sokka wasn't concerned about Aang at the moment. Katara looked absolutely furious; her face was bright red (most likely a combination of fury and embarrassment) and her fists were clenched at her sides.

"I know where you sleep," she whispered menacingly, face clearly saying that he was in for it as soon as this meeting ended.

"_Maybe this wasn't the best idea…" _Sokka thought as he began to sweat.

**Cuz it's just too fun to be mean to Sokka, jk I luv Sokka XD**

**Anyways quick announcment, at the very top of my profile there is a link to a petition where we can all leave short little thank you notes to Mike, Bryan, and the rest of the Avatar cast and crew for their amazing work on Avatar. So please go and please tell them how much Avatar means to you (after you review my story that is XD).**


	17. Jumping

Hey, yall Kumai here, I changed my name to AppleTart so yeah, everyone AppleTart=Kumai now that's understood. Wow, I'm bet you're shocked that I'm actually updating. Actually you probably all probably forgot I existed. So basicly my excuse school's a pain blah blah blah, to much stuff and not enough time and lack of good ideas for stories. So yeah in an attempt to kill writters block and more involved with ATLA FF, I will be accepting suggestions. This is different than requests, I may or may not chose to do them. So yeah lemmie know if you have any suggestions.

Thanx a ton for reading ;D

I own nothing

**

* * *

Jumping**

"Aang, I don't know about this," Katara said nervously as she looked down from a nine story tower in the middle of Ba Sing Se. "I mean you didn't even bring you glider."

"Oh come on Katara, when have my ideas ever put you in danger?"

"Are you kidding me, what about in Omashu when you talked Sokka and I into riding the postal system!?" Katara snapped.

"That doesn't count," Aang said nonchalantly. Before Katara could form an argument Aang wrapped his arm around her waist and pushed both of them off the tower's edge.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Katara screamed as she clutched tightly to him. A grin appeared on Aang's face, pleased that Katara was holding onto him so tightly.

"Isn't this great, Katara!!!" he yelled back. Katara just continued to scream,

"YOU BAST--"

"Oh hold that thought," Aang said as he noticed the falling couple was mere feet above the ground. He quickly air bended a giant cylinder shaped whirl wind of air that caught the two, (and startled a few pedestrians) while sending them flying safely into the bushes. After a minute or two Aang began to get up, or at least he attempted to before Katara angrily shoved him back onto the ground.

"WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT FOR YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US BOTH KILLED!!!" Katara yelled at Aang before quickly turning away from him, too frustrated to look at him. He placed his hand on her shoulder, gently causing her to look at him.

Katara felt conflicted, she wanted to kill him for doing something so stupid and dangerous, but she couldn't be mad at him. Especially now that he was looking at her, he practically looked like a lost puppy. Curse him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to make you mad. I just thought it be fun," Aang said.

"Funny, I don't remember jumping off a building being placed under the category of fun." Katara mumbled, clearly calming down.

"It is for me, it involves two of my favorite things having fun and being with you." Katara blushed.

"Being with me is one of your favorite things," she asked shyly.

"Yep," Aang said happily, "And now that we've done something I want to do you can pick what we do next." Katara smirked,

"I can pick what we do next?"

"Whatever you want," as soon Aang finished saying this Katara wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Aang blushed as Katara whispered into his ear.

"You want to know what I want to do."

"No, what?"

"I want…….to kick your butt in a water bending fight!" the instant she finished her sentence Aang felt water, the water Katara had managed to bend down his back with out him noticing, freeze. He yelped in pain while Katara giggled as she ran towards the river.

"You're on," he said as he darted after her.

oOo

"Hey," Sokka said lazily as he noticed Katara and Aang come into the Jasmine Dragon soaking wet.

"Hi," Aang and Katara responded as they simultaneously performed one quick water bending move, causing all the water on them to fall to the floor.

"So…what'd you guys do today?" Sokka asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing much, just jumped off a building."

* * *

Well I thought it was kinda cute ;D but yeah I kinda felt desprete to update.

Thanx a ton for reading, it makes me happy.


	18. Best Friends

****

YaY update, this actually doesn't have a ton of Kataang in it but there is some so....XD

It takes place right after the end of the series

I own nothing

* * *

Best Friends

"It finally happened," Toph said nonchalantly as she climbed up on the table causing her feet to dangle from the side, "ah, much better."

"They're together?" Suki asked. Toph nodded.

"That's nice, this calls for a celebration. I'll find some cake," Iroh said smiling as he walked back to the kitchen.

"YES!!!" Sokka yelled with joy as he victoriously jumped out of his seat. However as he jumped he accidently spilled an ink bottle all over his group portrait. Mai smirked,

"Now, that's a reason to be excited." Sokka glared at her but then quickly shrugged it off returning to his giddy excitement.

"Why are you excited?" Zuko asked

"I've been promoted!!!" Sokka said happily, causing the others to stare awkwardly at him.

"What are you talking about?" Suki asked him

"I've been promoted to Aang's best friend," Sokka said, after silence and confused looks from the group Sokka explained. "This is how I see it. Katara was Aang's best friend, but now that they're dating she can't be his best friend,"

"Why not?" Toph asked feigning interest.

"Because he can't complain about his girlfriend to his girlfriend, he needs to go to his best friend, and now that's me," Sokka said with a huge grin on his face. The others just stared at him,

"You know that almost made sense," Zuko finally said after an awkward silence.

"So Sokka, out of curiosity who do you go to complain about me?" Suki asked venomously.

"Um…., no one I never need to complain about you sweetie," Sokka said nervously.

"Yep, that's what I thought." Suki said smirking.

"But what makes you think you're Aang's new best friend." Toph prodded, seeing an opportunity to ruffle Sokka's feathers, "What makes you think it won't be me, I mean I have spent a lot of time with him over the months practicing earth bending or what about Zuko, the two of them did go on that whole bonding experience to learn fire bending?"

"Well, uh I've known him longer than you two," Sokka said defensively. Appa chose that moment to let out a loud grumble and roll over onto his back.

"What about Appa," Toph continued, "he's known Aang for like a century longer than you."

"Er um…iceberg years don't count!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Still if we're going by length Appa would win easily," Toph smirked, "but really who knows how Aang would pick his new best friend." Everyone was silent as they waited for a reaction from Sokka. Sokka's eye twitched,

"AANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as he bolted out of the door towards the kissing couple. Toph fell back on the table in a fit of laughter while the others chuckled as they slowly made their way after Sokka.

* * *

Everything was absolutely perfect, Aang reflected, the war was over, Ozai and Azula were in prison, peace had been restored, and Katara returned his affection. Aang smiled to himself as his tongue danced against her's, all of their problems had been worked out as well and they could move on with their lives.

Everything has fallen into place

"AANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Aang and Katara broke apart and sharply turned to see Sokka bolting towards the two, seconds later he had Aang tackled to the ground.

"Sokka, what's your problem!" Katara screamed at her brother.

"Shut up, Katara, this is important! Aang…"

"Yes…"

"Who's your best friend?" at this point the others, minus Toph and Iroh, had made their way outside to watch the spectacle.

"…"

"Well?"

"You tackled me for that?" Aang asked confused

"Yes, I need to know," Sokka said earnestly.

"Do you want to be my best friend Sokka?"

"Well….okay," Sokka said trying to hold in his happiness.

"Get off of me and we can be best friends," Aang said. Sokka smiled as scampered off of Aang.

"HAHA, TOPH I TOLD YOU I WAS AANG'S BEST FRIEND!" Sokka yelled inside to Toph, who was still laughing hysterically. Sokka quickly turned back to his new best friend, as Katara was helping Aang up,

"Are you okay, Aang?" she asked.

"Yeah, my head kinda hurts, but I'm fine," he said. Katara smiled at him and placed a kiss on his cheek,

"Any better," she asked.

"A little, but I think one more kiss could make me feel completely better," Aang said with a smile. Katara smirked and placed a kiss on his lips. However before the two could make much of that kiss Sokka grabbed Aang by his arm and started pulling him away from the group,

"Uh…Sokka where are we going?" Aang asked.

"We're going to go do some best friend activities. It's going to be awesome; I've decided that our first activity's going to be fishing, I mean that's full of male bonding!" Sokka said as he continued to pull Aang away.

"But, Sokka, I'm a vegetarian,"

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to cure you of that aren't I?" Sokka asked himself, "We'll see you guys later we're going fishing!" Sokka called back to the group.

"But, Sokka, Katara and I just got together I'd kinda like to hang out with her…"

"Oh yeah congrats on that buddy, don't worry I'll tell you everything you need to know about women and Katara."

"Oh great," Aang mumbled to himself as he and Sokka made their way to the lake.

* * *

"Now aren't they a cute couple," Mai stated.

"Thanks," Katara responded beaming.

"I was talking about Aang and Sokka," she stated before the whole group started laughing.

"I think my brother just became my biggest love rival," Katara said laughing as the group walked back in to the Jasmine Dragon to celebrate the formation of the new couple.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Please R&R**


End file.
